An Unexpected Friend
by TheLittleEditor
Summary: This is my first story ever and I'm glad that it is one of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, my favorite anime. In this story, Takano meets someone one night. What he doesn't know is how this person could change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story that I am writing and I would love to know your thoughts on it. So basically in this story Takano meets someone on the streets one night while walking home from work. What he does not know is how this person could change his life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I only own the characters that I make up in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark rainy night and the editor-in-chief of Marukawa Publishing, Takano Masamune, was walking home to his apartment. However, his mind was clouded by thoughts of his first love. "What can I do to make him say he loves me?" he thought. "I know he does, but what can I do to actuall-" Masamune's thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough in a dark alley. Curiously, he walked into the darkness to investigate the mysterious sound. What he saw shocked him to no end.

On the ground there was a young teenage girl, who looked like she was unconscious. She looked up to Masamune with her brown eyes and coughed. "Help me..." she whispered quietly right before fainting. Masamune was speechless an a totally worried for the young girl. He finally decided that he couldn't just leave her there in the rain. So, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his apartment.

Once there he laid the girl down on his couch and covered her with a blanket. He sat down on a chair and took a moment to look at the girl. She had long black hair and tan skin. She was wearing a black shirt with jeans and black tennis shoes. She was also only wearing one earring on her left ear. Masamune wondered why a teenage girl would be all alone in the night.

He decided that he would just let the girl rest and return her home in the morning. With that, he changed into his pajamas, a black shirt and loose jogging pants, and went to bed.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter of my story. I would love to hear you guys' comments. Once again I only own my characters and not the characters from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

**Peace out lovelies. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I had some trouble trying to upload it because I'm new. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, I only own my characters.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Masamune woke up from his sleep to an odd feeling. He felt as if someone was watching him, but he shrugged it off. Until... "YOLO!" screamed a voice. Masamune nearly jumped out of bed from the voice. He looked up into a pair of brown eyes. The young girl was sitting on the floor staring up at him. "Sorry for startling you, but I've been quiet for too long." Masamune stared at her for being so smiley after nearly giving him a heart attack. "It's fine, good morning." He responded.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked the girl. "I would love breakfast. I haven't eaten in like 3 days. But on the bright side, I've lost some weight." She responded with a small smile. Masamune was really worried now. "Why would this girl not eat for 3 days? And where are her parents?" He thought. He made a sandwich for the girl and himself and sat down. The girl ate the sandwich in about 30 seconds. "Thank you for the best sandwich I've had in days." She said with a smile. "You're welcome." Responded Takano.

"So..." Takano started. "What's your name?" "My name is Gala Alencastre, but call me by my middle name Lucia. That's what everyone calls me." She said. "What's your name?" "My name is Takano Masamune." He responded. "Okay, Takano-san" She said. Takano finished his sandwich and asked "Would you like me to take you home?" "I don't think you would be able to." She responded. "Why?" Takano questioned while drinking his coffee. "It's because my house, or apartment I should say, is in the United States." Takano nearly choked on his drink at her answer. "Why the hell are you in Japan then?" He nearly screamed. "It's a long story that should probably begin from the time I was born." She said. "Fine, tell the story." He said after calming down a bit.

They sat down on the couch and Lucia began the story. "I was born in Peru and lived with my mom, grandma, grandpa, and a friend that cleaned and cooked in our house. I was pretty much living a rich life and was really spoiled. One day my mom met this guy and they fell in love. Later on, they got married and we moved to the U.S. when I was about 3 or 4. A couple of months later, they started fighting and I felt like I was in the middle of it all. When I was 6, my mom had a baby, my sister. I was kind of upset, so I left the house to sit under a tree. I was reading a book and then this girl around the age of 3 came up to me and asked "Why are you crying?" I touched my cheek and realized that tears were running down my face. I then told her "Why do you care? You think me telling you will fix my problem?" "It might not fix anything, but atleast you could get some of it off of your chest." She said."

Masamune's eyes widened as he remembered that Ritsu had told him something similar in highschool. "Then what happened?" He asked.

"I told her about how I had a new sibling. She sat down beside me and told me not to worry as she hugged me. "My name is Anne Johnson by the way." She told me. And I also told her my name. We then kept meeting up to play by the tree. A month later, she told me she loved me and she was blushing so much that her face looked like a cherry tomato. I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her as I whispered that I also loved her. But I don't know if she heard me, because after a few months she had disappeared, but not before slapping me in the face. I can still feel it." said the raven haired teenage girl as she rubbed her left cheek.

"Anyway, my sister was not so nice to me. At the age of 13 I tried to make amends with her and it worked, but after a year she went back to the way she was. Now, I'm 14 and I decided to leave. I just sneaked into a random plane without anyone noticing. Once I got here, I just walked around and I was starving, but I didn't have any money. Then, on the night you found me, these thugs were chasing me. I hid in the alleyway, but I collapsed." She took a breath and added "I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have found me."

Takano waited a minute before responding. "Well, you could stay here until, you find a way to get back home." Her eyes widened. "No, please don't send me back I've never felt so free before! I don't usually smile this much either! Please Takano-san I beg you!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. Masamune really did not know what to do now. "Umm, well I guess you could stay here until I find you somewhere else to live." He said while patting the crying girl's head. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Takano-san." Masamune just awkwardly hugged her back and said "You're welcome."

He then said "Well you stay here until I come back from work." "Oooh, what do you work as?" She asked. "I'm the editor-in-chief at Marukawa Publishing." He said while putting on his shoes. "Cool, well see ya lata." She said as she waved good-bye. "Bye." said Takano as he walked to the elevator. He now had 2 things on his plate, getting Onodera to say he loves him and taking care of a teenage girl. He figured that either task would be a pain in the ass.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Ritsu will be in the next chapter, pinky promise. Again, I own nothing except my characters. Please comment.**

**Smiles :)**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! Chapter 3 is here. Were y'all waitin? Probably not, or were you? Kiddin. K, so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, save my idea for the story. I own my characters though.**

**As I promised our adorable Onodera Ritsu will be in this chapter.**

**Here goes. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lucia was in Masamune's room because she had dropped her phone. "Here it is." She said triumphantly as she picked her IPhone up off the floor. When she picked it up she accidentally knocked into the bedside table and a drawer opened. "Oops." She said as she stood up to close the door. But, she looked inside before she closed it and saw a picture. She took it out to examine it.

There were to high school boys standing under a sakura tree. One had raven hair and brown eyes with a hint of gold. the shorter one had brown hair with emerald eyes. Lucia looked at the raven haired boy. "That must be Takano-san, but who's that other boy?" She wondered. "Takano-san looks kind of happy." She kept processing the information she had gathered and made a conclusion. "That must be Takano-san's boyfriend. How adorable." She said to herself as she put the picture back inside the drawer and closed it. "I wonder if they're still dating? Well, the chance isn't that big, I mean Takano-san looks like he was the boy's senpai, how would they keep in touch after he graduated."

Lucia walked out of the room and noticed that the house was tidy, but not fully. "Takano-san's been so kind to me, I shall do him a favor and clean up a bit." If she was honest with herself she hated cleaning more than anything, but for once it didn't feel like a bother. She played the song "Axel F" on her phone as she cleaned. After a few hours of cleaning plates, doing laundry, dusting, and sweeping she was finished.

She picked up her phone and turned off the music playing. "Done." She said to herself. Suddenly, a roach appeared from under the couch. "Oh my Freak!" She screamed as she chased the roach to stand on the offending creature. She chased it out the door. Once it had gotten out she screamed. "And don't come back!" She screamed. She turned to go back inside. But, when she turned the knob it was locked. "Shit." She said under her breath.

"I know I'll just call Takano-san." She took her phone from her pocket, but as she started dialing, the phone ran out of battery. "Why does everything happen to me." She asked herself. "Well I'll just wait 'till Takano-san gets home."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Marukawa Publishing it was the start of the cycle and everything was all sparkly and pink. There was still a lot of work to be done, of course. For the "newbie", as the others in the office would call him, he had gone in like 2 hours early to work. "Maybe, I'll be able to go home at the same time everyone else does and won't have to worry about Takano-san chasing after me" Onodera Ritsu thought to himself. He blushed a little at the thought of his boss.

At night when everyone went home, Ritsu nearly tripped while running out of the office. Takano had stayed behind to finish some extra work.

Ritsu walked into the elevator thinking about how he'll have a relaxing night. The elevator opened on his floor and he saw a girl sitting against Masamune's apartment door singing to herself.

"_I locked myself out, trying to kill a bug. But now I look like a fool, out here is where I'm stuck. Waiting here against a door, Roach wins and I lose. Now, I got the locked out blues. Ba dum dum dum." _Lucia sang. "Uh, how much longer must I wait?" She said to herself.

"Um, are you okay?" Ritsu asked the raven haired girl. She looked up and thought. "God, he looks like the guy in the picture! It couldn't be him, could it?" "Oh, I'm fine. I just locked myself out is all." She said. "Are you friends with Takano-san?" Ritsu asked. "Well, I guess you could say friend, but I think acquaintance would be a better word." She said. "Okay, but I don't think that you should sitting here outside the door, Takano-san won't be here for a few more hours." Ritsu said. "I waited for a lot of hours already, a few more won't kill me. That much I can guaran-" She stopped as her stomach growled.

"You can stay in my apartment until Takano-san gets back, if you want." Ritsu suggested. "Well, I wouldn't want to intrude. I think I've caused enough trouble already." She responded. "But, I can't just leave you out here. Don't worry it won't be any trouble." Said the male brunette. "Well, okay." Said Lucia.

"I can get you something to eat, but I only have convenient store food." Said Ritsu with a slight blush of embarrassment. "It's fine I like convenient store food." She said. After eating they both sat on the couch, with an awkward silence. Then Lucia asked. "So... are you Takano-san's lover?" Ritsu then blushed like crazy and asked. "What!? where did you draw that conclusion from!?""From a picture I found in Takano-san's drawer. The high school boy next to him looked just like you."Ritsu then said. "Well, we dated in high school, but we broke up back then too.""Well, that's too bad. Takano-san looked really happy when he was with you." She said. This just made Ritsu blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Anyway, my name is Lucia. What's yours?" "My name is Onodera Ritsu." He said. "You know, even though you're an adult you remind of a high school boy, but cuter and nicer." She said as Ritsu blushed at the comment. "I'll call you Onodera-senpai.""Ritsu just kept blushing. "Do you always blush this much?""Well, I try not to." Ritsu responded.

They talked for about an hour and Ritsu learned a lot about this mysterious girl. "Well, Lucia I think you should get to sleep. You can sleep here since Takano-san is still not back." He said. "K, but first I got a question. Do you happen to have a charger for my phone, it's kinda dead?" She responded. "Yeah, you can borrow mine." She thanked him and plugged in her phone. Ritsu gave her a blanket and pillow to sleep on the couch, after a little argument about Ritsu thinking she should sleep in his bed because she's a young girl.

"Well, goodnight Onodera-senpai." Lucia said as she shut her eyes. "Goodnight Lucia." Responded Onodera. He then changed into his pajamas and went to bed. "Does Takano-san really still have a picture of me from high school?" He thought to himself. That was his last thought as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3. I really hoped you guys liked it. Again I do not own SiH, I only own my characters.**

**By the way, I wanted Lucia's character to be kind of upfront about things and someone that really expresses an opinion. She also calls Ritsu "Onodera-senpai" because she is trying to be sweet, but also respectful. Just wanted to tell you guys this.**

**Well, peace homies.**

**:) :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends. TheLittleEditor is here. You know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH only my characters.**

**Well here goes chapter 4. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Masamune got home at about 11 o'clock. He wasn't sure how that much work had piled up. He entered his apartment and the first thing he noticed was that it was a bit cleaner. What confused him was that the teen girl wasn't there. He looked all through his apartment, but found no trace of her.

Takano decided to go next door to Onodera's and ask him if he had seen a young girl around. He knocked loudly, knowing that Onodera would probably be asleep at this time. The door swung opened revealing the young raven haired teen. "Takano-san, please be a little quieter. I'm trying to clean up Onodera-senpai's apartment." Lucia said. Takano ignored the name the girl was calling "his lover" and decided to figure out why she was in Onodera's apartment.

"Hey, why are you in Onodera's apartment anyway?" "Well..." she started. "After I cleaned your apartment there was this roach and I chased it out. Then, I accidentally locked myself out." "That's why my apartment looked cleaner." Takano concluded. "Thank you." He said while he smiled and patted her head. "Yay! I got you to smile." She whisper yelled with a smile on her face. This made Masamune notice something else about her, she was wearing clear braces on her teeth.

"So, would you like me to help you clean Onodera's apartment?" Masamune suggested. "Would you? This place looks like it was hit by a hurricane. And I think one of the clothes pile ate my sock." She said while pointing to her right foot. Takano just laughed and entered.

After about 3 hours of working, quietly so Onodera wouldn't wake up, they were finished. "I found my sock." Lucia said triumphantly.

"So, want to go back to my apartment?" Takano asked. "I think I should stay here. From the short time I've spent with Onodera-senpai, I think he would probably be a little shocked if I suddenly disappeared. He might mess up the place again." She said. "But, you could stay here Takano-san. I mean it's not like this is your first time in his apartment, right?" Takano's eyes widened at how the girl knew this. "So, I was right was I? Now go get your pj's, K."

Takano got went to his apartment to change into his usual pajamas and came back. "So, who sleeps where?" Lucia asked to no one in particular. "Got it! I'll sleep on the couch and you sneak into Onodera-senpai's room and sleep with him. You guys have slept together before I presume." She said. Masamune didn't argue with her and went into Onodera's room.

He slipped into bed next to Ritsu. The sleeping male shifted a little at the added weight, but then snuggled in closer to Masamune. Masamune just smiled and held Ritsu closer to him.

What they did not know was that the young raven haired teen was watching them. "Aaaaw, that is so adorable." Lucia thought. She then kept that adorable picture in her head as she went to the couch to sleep.

* * *

Ritsu woke up and felt a very comforting warmth against him. He snuggled closer to the warmth, but then looked up to see who or what it was. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Ritsu screamed. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING FIRST THING IN THE MORNIG?!" Masamune yelled back. Suddenly, Lucia burst into the room holding a frying pan. "Where's the intruder?!" She asked while yelling a bit. "Um, right here next to me." Ritsu said. "Oh." The teen started. "Takano-san's not an intruder, I let him in last night." "Why would you do that?" Onodera asked. "Why wouldn't I?" was Lucia's response as she slowly backed out of the room.

There was awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Onodera decided to break it. "So, you're taking care of a teenager now?" "Yeah." Takano answered. "She's not as big of an annoyance as I thought she would be." After the awkwardness passed, they decided to get out of bed.

When they walked into the living room, Lucia was laying on the couch and reading a book; no one knows where she got it from. She looked up to see the 2 men. "Finally, decided to come out. Welcome back to reality." She said with a smile. "Huh, my apartment look so much cleaner." Onodera stated. "Yeah, me and Takano-san cleaned it up. Please keep it a little cleaner, I nearly lost a sock." Lucia said. This made Onodera blush with embarrassment.

"Hey, Onodera." Takano started. "I'll make breakfast for us." "Uh, you really don't have to do that." Ritsu said. "Aw, come on Onodera-senpai. Let him do it, he's good at making breakfast." Lucia argued. "Well..." Onodera contemplated. "I guess if you want him to make breakfast, then I'm fine with it." So, Takano went on and made some miso soup, which Lucia loved by the way.

After breakfast Masamune and Ritsu left to go to work. Lucia just sat on the couch and watched videos on her phone. About an hour later, she started getting bored. "Soooooo boooorrrred." She said to herself. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Where did Takano-san say he and Onodera-senpai worked again?"

* * *

**Ooooh, looks like Lucia has an idea. How did you guys like this chapter? Please review to tell me what you think, K.**

**Again, only my characters are owned by me.**

**Bye guys. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Guess what? I got two reviews already! Thank you Shay246 and Levinya. **

**Anyway here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH I only own my characters.**

**Here goes chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lucia had decided to pay a little surprise visit to Masamune and Ritsu, but she couldn't figure out how to go about it. "Okay, I think I got it. I'll create a mustache and wear it and I'll sneak in at the end of the day." She said to herself. "Now, I just need to make a mustache." She decided to make it out of leaves, but she didn't want to lock herself out again and she didn't want to leave the door unlocked. Suddenly, something shiny caught her eye. "Oh, Onodera-senpai must have left his keys. This is the perfect excuse to visit and now I don't have to leave the door unlocked." She stated happily as she left.

In the park, she was looking for good leaves to use, when suddenly, she heard a noise. She looked up and saw a little brown puppy with a black ring mark around his left eye stuck in a tree. "Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, I'll get ya down." Said the raven haired teen. Lucia climbed up the tree and carried the puppy to the ground. When she put him down, she examined him and noticed he had the face of a puppy, but the tail and ears of a cat. "Well, you should be more careful little guy. I think you should run along now, I have a mustache to make." She said to the puppy as she picked up some leaves and left.

At Onodera's apartment, Lucia found some glue to stick the leaves together, used a pen to color the leaves black, and found string to tie it onto her face. Then, she found some clips and pinned her hair up to make her hair look like a guy's. Then, she went on to look for Marukawa Publishing.

* * *

Ritsu was busy editing some manuscripts from Mutou-sensei. While he was trying to focus on his work, his mind was pondering on what had happened in the morning. "I can't believe Lucia just let Takano-san into my apartment. But, why did it feel so good waking up beside him? Why does he feel so warm? Why-" Onodera's train of thought was interrupted by Takano's yelling. "Hey Onodera, if you have time to space out, then you have time to work!" "Oh, uh s-sorry." Onodera said.

Meanwhile, Lucia was standing outside the building, she was thinking about how she was going to get inside. "I can't just walk in." She said to herself while rubbing her fake mustache. Then, a delivery man walked by with a cart full of deliveries, but stopped to tie his shoe. "Perfect." Lucia thought to herself as she sneaked into the cart. Unknown to her, the little cat-like puppy followed the cart into the building.

The delivery man was making manuscript deliveries to the Emerald Department. When he was in he said "Um, I've got a manuscript delivery for Kisa Shouta and Onodera Ritsu." "Over here." Kisa and Onodera said in unison. "That's Onodera-senpai." Lucia thought to herself. "Wait, I didn't think this through well. I guess I'll just wait 'till this guy's done with his deliveries, then find a way to sneak out." So, the delivery man took the cart and left the room and the puppy that was waiting outside the door followed.

After the man was done with his deliveries, Lucia thought she was done for, but then "AAAAAAH, THERE'S A DOG IN HERE!" The scream had come from the Sapphire Department. The teen peeked out from her hiding place and saw a woman chasing a little brown puppy. "Why me?" Lucia thought. She was surprised no one had come to check on the chaos. The only ones there were her, the woman, the delivery man, and the dog, so she decided to step out from the cart.

She scooped up the cat-like dog and said in a weird man voice "Um, this is my dog. Sorry, he sometimes sneaks into departments and stuff." Then, the woman said "Oh okay, Mister?" Then, the woman went back to the Sapphire Department and the delivery man left, which left Lucia out in the open. "Uh oh." She said as she ran to the girls bathroom.

Once in there, she unpinned her hair, took of the mustache, and put the materials in her pocket. Then, she looked at the little dog. "Look, you might have followed me, but you did make me get out so I think I should thank you. So, thank you." She said. The dog moved his tail in a cat-like movement while just staring up at her. "Okay, how about I adopt you. Ya like that idea?" She said. The puppy licked her face. "Ok, how about I name you..." She thought for a minute. "Neko." she decided. The dog jumped up with excitement. "Ok, now we wait in the bathroom 'till only Onodera-senpai and Takano-san are left. You keep watch." She said to Neko.

* * *

Only Masamune and Ritsu were left in the office and the thought made Ritsu blush. "Why does this always happen?" He thought to himself. Then, Takano spoke up. "Onodera, are you almost done with the manuscript?" "Uh, yeah. I just need to finish one more page." Ritsu answered.

Then, Lucia came in followed by her new puppy. "Hey, hey, hey! Did y'all miss me?" She asked. "How did you even get in?" Onodera asked. "I have my ways." Lucia said, not wanting to tell them about what she had to go through. "So..." Takano started. "Is there any reason you came?" "Well, 2 reasons actually. First off," She looked towards Ritsu. "Onodera-senpai, you forgot your keys." She said while taking out the keys. Onodera took the keys and blushed a little with embarrassment. "And second, I missed you guys." This made Onodera blushed even more and Takano just sat there speechless.

"So..." Masamune started. "What's with the dog?" "Oh! This is Neko. I adopted him 'cause he followed me." Then, a thought popped in her head. "I can keep him right Takano-san?" She asked while she gave him puppy-dog eyes. "I guess it's fine, as long as he won't make that big of a mess like Ritsu does with his apartment." This made Lucia fall to the floor in a heap of laughter and caused Onodera to blush more, if that was even possible.

"Um, I think we should get home. It's pretty late." Ritsu stated. "K. I'm pretty tired after everything that has happened today." Lucia said. With that, they headed to the apartment complex. Masamune and Ritsu ended up sleeping in the same bed in Onodera's apartment again and Lucia slept with Neko on the couch.

* * *

**So guys, what did ya think? Liked it, Loved it? Please review, K.**

**So, I do not own SiH. I only own my characters.**

**Peace! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! K, what has 2 thumbs and is writing chapter 6? Too late, it's me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH. I own my characters. You guys know the drill.**

**So here goes chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ritsu was awake in bed, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, but his hand was reaching out as if trying to grab something. "Where's Takano-san?" He thought to himself. "Oh, that's right, he had a meeting first thing this morning and won't be back until 1 o'clock. Wait, why do I care?"

While Ritsu was arguing with himself in his head, Lucia had sneaked into the room with Neko trailing behind her. She picked up her cat-looking puppy and set him on the foot of Onodera's bed. The puppy walked near Ritsu's face and started licking him happily. "What the-" Said a startled Onodera grabbing the brown canine. "Good morning Onodera-senpai." Said the teen. "Oh uh, good morning." "So.." Lucia started. "How 'bout you change and we discuss breakfast plans 'cause Takano-san's not here. Boooo." Onodera chuckled and got changed.

They were both sitting on the couch after eating some curry, that Onodera tried his best to make. "Hey, Lucia." Onodera started. "Have you been wearing the same clothes for like the past week?" "Well, yeah. I have like no money." She stated. "Well, would you like me to take you to get all the stuff you'll need while you stay here?" Ritsu asked. "For Neko too?" She asked. "Yes, for him too." Ritsu replied. "Oh my gosh, thank you Onodera-senpai!" Lucia said as she jumped and hugged him. Onodera just awkwardly hugged her back.

So, they left and got a lot of stuff. Ritsu bought Lucia some clothes and a purse. He then bought Neko a leash, 2 bowls, and dog food. While, walking home Lucia realized she had forgotten something and asked Ritsu "Onodera-senpai, can you give me some money to buy something. But, I kinda don't wanna say what it is. It is some "secret" girl thing." "Um, I guess, but it's nothing bad right?" He asked. "No. It is nothing bad." So, Lucia went in a store and put the what she bought in her purse. "Um, if you want to know what I bought, call your mom and ask her what a girl means when she says a "secret" girl thing." Lucia said. "Well, okay." Was all Onodera said as they continued walking home.

When they arrived, Lucia served Neko some food and water and sat on the couch with Ritsu. "Onodera-senpai, it's only 11 o'clock. Can we play a game or something?" She asked. "Well, I have cards and chips. We could play poker." He said. "Oooh, I love poker." She said. The brunette brought the cards and poker chips and put them on the table. "I have an idea." Lucia said. "Lets make a bet." "Okay, what will we bet?" He asked. "How about if you win and I'll help you with your work. I've noticed that you have a lot." She said. "Okay, but what if you win?" He asked her. "If I win..." She thought for a moment. Then, she grinned." You have to go on a date with Takano-san." She said. "W-what? W-w-why?" He asked. "Because whenever Takano-san is with you he smiles and I love to see my friends smile." She said. "Um, w-well I guess that's fair." Ritsu said. Then, they started the game.

An hour into the game, Lucia was winning and Onodera was down to ten chips, but they were each only worth one point. "Okay, calm down." Ritsu thought to himself. "I have a pair of aces and a pair of kings, I think I can win this." "Okay." Said Lucia, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I bet ten." "Then, I'll bet my last ten." Said Ritsu. Then, he put down his cards and asked "What do you have?" She smirked and put down a 2, a 3, and held the three remaining cards in her hands. "Well I got this." She put down a jack and said "Jack be nimble." Another Jack. "Jack be quick." And a third Jack. "Jack jumped over the freaking candlestick. BOOM!" She said triumphantly as she jumped up and started doing a victory dance.

Onodera put his head in his hands. "Aw, come on Onodera-senpai. I'm sure if you go on a date with Takano-san that you'll have a great time." She said. Onodera blushed at the thought of going on a date with Takano. "Okay, how about I tell Takano-san that you'll go on a date with him and you guys go somewhere tonight." She said. "But, what about you?" Onodera asked. "You could leave me with about 50 bucks." "Why do you need 50 bucks?" He asked. "So I can get something to eat. Come on, I'll take care of this. So can you please calm down?" She begged. "Well, okay," He said as he gave her the 50 dollars.

Then, the doorbell rang and Ritsu sprinted to his room. "Oh my gosh, what a shy little guy Onodera-senpai is." She said to herself as she walked to the door to open it. "Oh, hello Takano-san." "Hey. So, is Onodera home?" He asked. "Yeah, but lets go to your apartment. I need to tell you something really exciting." She said as she pulled him towards his apartment.

Once inside she asked with a cute voice "Who's your best frieeend?" "Did you do something?" Masamune asked. "Oh, nothing much. Just that I..." She paused for dramatic effect. "I got you a date with Onodera-senpai!" She said excitedly. Takano smiled and said "Wait, how did you convince him?" "I beat him in a game of poker. Now, no more questions, you guys shall go on the date tonight and I'll just ya know, chill." She said.

At about 7 o'clock Takano and Onodera left for their date. Once Lucia was sure they were gone, she grabbed her purse and money and left to "check" on Masamune and Ritsu's date.

* * *

**Well, looks like Lucia's going to meddle or something. So how am I doing in the story so far?**

**Again, I don't own SiH and I own my characters.**

**Bye! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I am back. this is going to be a fun chapter. It is... THE DATE! Also, new characters will be introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SiH. I only own my characters.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lucia knew that she could not do her mission alone, so she called up one of her friends. She put her phone to her ear and after a few seconds a female voice answered. "Yes, who is it?" "A spy on a mission. No time to explain, I need you here in 15 minutes. And bring back-up." Lucia said. "Consider it done." Said the other person.

In 15 minutes, a private jet landed. The door opened and out came a 15 year old millionaire singer. She had brown hair with honey highlights, dark hazel eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a black dress with a bow in the back, flats, and a bow in her hair. "I have arrived." She announced. "Hello, Liann." Lucia said. "Did ya bring back-up?" "Yeah. Here she is." Liann said as she pulled a 15 year old girl with black hair, white skin, and brown eyes dressed in a Walmart uniform out of the plane; she was also tied up. "Oh, hey V.A." Lucia said. "Can you untie me now?" V.A. asked. "Oh, yeah." Liann said while untying her. "Sorry, but you were resisting." "I was working." V.A. said.

"Forget about that." Lucia said. "We have an important mission. Now lets go." Lucia said. "Wait a minute." Liann said. "We need to get there in style. ALFRED?" A butler black haired brown-eyed butler came with a limo. "Now, we go." Liann said.

They went to an Italian restaurant, which was where Ritsu and Masamune were on their date. "Okay, here's the plan." Lucia started. "Liann you pretend to be their waitress, V.A. you sit across from me and tell me what they're saying, and I'll sneak in the backroom and turn on romantic music if nothing romantic has happened between them. Any questions?" "Um, I have one. How will Liann get the waitress job?" V.A. asked. "She'll bribe the guy." Lucia answered. "Now go."

Once Liann had bribed a waiter and was giving the clothing she walked up Onodera and Takano's table. "Hello, I'm Liann and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked. "I'll just have some tea." Said Masamune. "I'll have the same." Ritsu said. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment." Liann said as she walked away.

She came back with the drinks and asked "Is the lovely couple ready to order?" Onodera tried to hide his blush with his hands. Since Ritsu wasn't going to order, Takano just ordered lasagna for both of them.

"Did anything happen yet?" Lucia asked V.A. "Um, the brunette blushed at Liann's "lovely couple" comment and then the other guy ordered." "Oh, Onodera-senpai. Why can't you just admit it to him? Why?" Lucia said putting her head in her hands. A 16 year old waiter had brought their food that they had previously ordered, Lucia had ordered pepperoni pizza and V.A. had ordered spaghetti.

Liann brought Ritsu and Masamune their food and went to sit with her friends. "Okay, I already gave them their food and nothing has happened yet." Liann said. "Time for plan B. Liann, I need 100 bucks." Lucia said. "K. Here you go." She said as she handed Lucia the money.

Lucia sneaked into the backroom and paid a guy to put on the song "Super Psycho Love". She then walked back to the table and the song started playing.

_Something lately drives me crazy_

_Has to do with how you make me_

_Struggle to get your attention_

_Calling you brings apprehension_

_Texts from you and sex from you_

_Are things that are not so uncommon_

_Flirt with you you're all about it_

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

As the song kept playing, Ritsu thought about the lyrics "Does Takano-san feel unwanted by me? Do I want him?" His thoughts were interrupted by Liann pouring a refill in his cup.

Liann went back and sat next to V.A. Then, the 16 year old waiter came up and started talking to Lucia. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" "Yeah, now please leave. We are on an important mission." Lucia said. "I think your only mission is to go on a date with me." he said. That made Lucia snap. "I said..." GET LOST!" Lucia screamed as she grabbed some of her pizza and threw it in his face. "You little bitch." He said as he took the pizza and threw it back. Unfortunately, it missed her and hit V.A. in the face, some of the sauce also splattered onto Liann. This totally pissed them off and they threw the pizza back. Soon, almost everyone in the restaurant was throwing food. Lucia, V.A., and Liann managed to make it out; Liann also left a big tip on the table.

They were taken in the limo back to the apartment complex, but not before stopping at the store where Lucia bought yarn, doll filling, and a crochet stick, which was odd. Liann paid the woman next door 1,000 bucks for the apartment. Lucia entered Onodera's apartment, which she stupidly left unlocked, to take a shower to wash off the pasta and then changed into pajamas. She then sat on the couch next to Neko and started crocheting.

* * *

Takano was driving Ritsu and himself back to the apartment. Neither of them could not believe what had happened at the restaurant. First the waitress actually called them a couple, then the music changed to a song that described the relationship between them, and then a food fight broke out.

When they got to the apartment, Takano dragged Ritsu into his apartment. "W-what are yo-" Ritsu's question was cut short by Masamune pushing him against the door and capturing his lips. Onodera melted into the kiss, feeling pure bliss. "Ta-Takano-san," Ritsu started after they stopped for air. "About what happened in the restaurant, I'm sorry it turned into a big mess, literally." "It's okay Ritsu." Takano replied. "As long as you're with me, I don't care what happens." Onodera blushed bright pink at this and also got a bit teary-eyed. He hugged Takano, not knowing another way to express what he felt. Takano just smiled, picked him up, and took him into the bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? I might consider making a delicious yaoi-lemon pie for chapter 8.**

**Again I do not own SiH. I also do not own "Super Psycho Love", it is by Simon Curtis by the way. I only own my characters.**

**I hope you like the story so far. **

**Good-bye. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**.Hello guys. I have about 6 reviews now. Wooooooo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, I only own my characters.**

**Now, I think I'm going to make this a lemon if you guys don't mind. (I'm sure you don't )**

**This chapter is rated M, so if you are under 18, or your parents look at your history, then you should probably skip this chapter. Don't worry it will be all lemon, so it will be short and you won't miss much of the story.**

**Now, time to start chapter 8. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Masamune lowered Ritsu onto the bed gently while peppering his face with kisses. Then, he hovered over him and pressed his lips onto Onodera's. Takano proceeded with slowly stripping Ritsu of his clothing. "Ta-Takano-sa-" Ritsu's protests were silenced by Takano's lips. Masamune slowly started licking one of Ritsu's nipples, which earned him a moan from the younger male.

Ritsu couldn't take it. He started to try to pull the clothes off of Takano. "Impatient are we?" Takano said with a smirk. Ritsu blushed, knowing he got caught. So, Takano also undressed himself.

Once they were both undressed, Takano hungrily captured Ritsu's lips. Masamune then stuck a finger into the brunette. Onodera desperately clung to the older male as he kept moaning. "I-it h-hurts." Ritsu said quietly. "Would you like me to stop?" Takano asked. Ritsu didn't reply and just blushed. Takano took it as a sign to continue, so he added a second finger. Then, he added a third. He slowly pushed them in and out.

Ritsu kept moaning and blushing at the pleasure he felt. He felt like he was in complete bliss. Then it stopped. Ritsu looked up and saw Masamune positioning himself at his entrance. He then slowly penetrated the smaller male. Ritsu yelped a little at the pain, but then the pain subsided and transformed into pleasure. Ritsu and Takano both moaned. Takano kept pushing in and out while rubbing Ritsu's hardened member. "Ritsu, I love you." Masamune whispered into the brunette's ear. He kept whispering it over and over.

Ritsu kept blushing. "How can Takano-san say all these embarrassing things?" Onodera thought. Then, he felt that he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Taka-Takano-s-san, I'm g-going t-to" His sentence was cut short as he came at the same time Masamune did. They kept breathing heavily after their intense love making.

"Ritsu, I love you." Masamune said as he took Ritsu in his arms and held him. Onodera hugged him back as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, in Onodera's apartment Lucia was laying on Ritsu's bed with Neko because neither of the males were there. However, she was still wide awake. "Onodera-senpai, why can't your moans be a little quieter?" She thought to herself. She then could not go to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Poor Lucia. She'll probably be grumpy in the next chapter. This was my first lemon and I'm not sure how I did, so please review.**

**Again I do not own SiH I only own my characters.**

**Peace you guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is chapter 9. Now, you should now the disclaimer by now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH only my characters.**

**And here goes chapter 9.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ritsu woke up to a familiar warmth for the second time this week. He stared at the raven haired male. "Takano-san looks so peaceful in his sleep." Ritsu thought. "I guess I should leave now." The brunette slowly tried to get out of bed, but Masamune pulled him back and hugged him from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Masamune asked. "U-uh, I'm g-going to m-my apartment." Onodera stuttered. Takano just held him tighter. "T-Takano-san, we need to get to work." "It's still to early." The older male replied. "J-just l-let me go already."

After about 30 minutes of arguing, Takano and Ritsu both got changed and Onodera left to put on different clothes in his apartment. He unlocked the door and saw Lucia sitting on the couch with bags under her eyes. "Um, hey did you not sleep well?" Ritsu asked. "No, the loud moans coming from the other side of the room were very relaxing. Thanks for asking." Lucia replied sarcastically. He blushed at the fact that she knew what happened. "Sorry." He apologized. "Oh, it's okay. But let me just say, I heard everything except a love confession from you. What happened?" She asked. "U-uh..." He quickly sprinted into his room. "Oh Onodera-senpai, you are sooo shy." Lucia said as she started crocheting, forgetting her sleepiness.

Ritsu then walked out of his room in clean clothes. "Well, good-bye Lucia." He said as he left. "Bye Onodera-senpai." She said with a wave.

After Ritsu had left, she went next door to Liann's apartment, while still crocheting. Liann opened the door as she put on her glasses. "Oh, hey Lucia." "Hey." Lucia said trying to stop her yawn. "Did you sleep at all?" The singer asked. "No, I can't believe anyone in the apartment complex slept at all. Couldn't they here all of the love noises?" "Madame Liann, what would you like for breakfast?" Alfred asked. "Just make anything." Liann replied. "So Lucia" Liann started. "Wanna stay for breakfast?" "Sure, I was left alone anyway." Lucia said as she came in.

V.A. was sitting on the couch next to an 18 year old male with spiky black hair. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and sunglasses. "Oh, Lucia. This is my bodyguard Kyle." Liann said. "Well, hello Kyle." Lucia said. "Hey." He replied. "He seems super serious, but he's actually a really sweet guy." Liann said. "Well, if you say so." Lucia said. "Hey V.A., still stuck here I see." "Yeah, I think I'll be stuck here for a while." V.A. said.

After breakfast, Lucia kept on crocheting. "Hey, what are you crocheting?" V.A. asked. "Oh, just something. You'll see when I'm finished." Lucia replied. "Well, you guys want to go do something?" Liann asked. "Well, I have been wanting to buy some fake glasses. I've seen Takano-san wear glasses before and he looks so smart." Lucia said. "Well, then lets go." V.A. said.

After about an hour, they returned with a couple of bags filled with clothes and accessories. Lucia returned to Onodera's apartment and continued her crocheting, while she was wearing the black rimmed glasses she bought.

After a couple of more hours, she was finished with what she was making. Then, she heard the sound of the door opening. Ritsu and Masamune both came into the apartment. "Hey. What's up?" The teen asked. "Work, work, and more work." Ritsu replied while he sat next to her on the couch. "Well, I'll make some noodles for dinner." Takano said. "Yay!" Lucia said. "Oh, wait. I got something to show you guys." She said as she showed them what she crocheted.

It was a doll of Marukawa's mascot, Tinkle. "W-wha, how long did this take you?" Ritsu asked. "Oh, a couple of hours." Lucia replied. "Well, it actually looks pretty well done." Takano said. "Why, thank you Takano-san." Lucia said.

After dinner, Lucia played around with Neko and Takano and Onodera worked on some manuscripts. When it was really late at night, Takano fell asleep on the couch and Ritsu fell asleep with his head on the older man's shoulder. Lucia was still playing with the cat-looking dog, when she noticed the 2 males were asleep. "It doesn't look like they finished their work." Lucia said to herself. "Maybe I can help. It can't be that hard can it?" She grabbed the manuscripts to look at them and was totally confused. "Time to use the internet." She said as she pulled out her phone.

After doing some research about editing manuscripts, she took a look at the papers again. "Okay, this shouldn't be to hard." She said to herself. After about 3 hours, she finished. "Finally finished." She said as she yawned. She then fell asleep on the laps of the 2 editors while grabbing the Tinkle doll she crocheted off the table. Neko jumped on the couch and fell asleep next to the raven haired girl.

* * *

The next morning, Ritsu was the first to wake up. He took his head off of his boss' shoulder and looked in his lap. He noticed the teen had fallen asleep. He just smiled and grabbed the manuscripts off the table. "Well, these manuscripts won't edit themselves." He thought. He was shocked notice that all of them had been edited already. "Did Takano-san finish them?" As if on cue, Masamune woke up with a yawn. "Um Takano-san, did you finish the manuscripts last night?" The brunette asked. "I don't think so." He replied. "Then who could ha-" Ritsu stopped his sentence and he and Takano both looked down to the young girl asleep in their laps. "Do you think she finished them?" Onodera asked. "We can ask her when she wakes up." Takano said.

They slowly took the girl off their laps and put her on the couch as they got up and Neko jumped off the couch and went to his food bowl. Takano started to make breakfast. The smell of steamed rice woke Lucia up. "Good morning." She said. "Good morning." Said the 2 men. "Hey, did you by any chance finish the manuscripts?" Ritsu asked. "Yeah, you guys had a lot that wasn't finished, so I decided to check it." She said. "So how did I do?" "I think you did fine, personally." Masamune said. "Yay, I'm finally starting to do things right for once!" She said triumphantly. "What do you mean "for once"?" Ritsu asked. "N-nothing important." She replied with a slight frown.

After breakfast Takano and Onodera left for work. While in the elevator Ritsu asked "Do you think Lucia is okay?" "What do you mean?" Takano asked. "I mean this is the first time I've seen her frown." "From the short time I've known her, I've come to recognize her as a tough girl. I think she'll be fine." Takano said. "B-but" Ritsu was trying to say something, but Masamune silenced him with a kiss. "If you're really worried, we can talk to her about it after work." Takano said. "Okay." Ritsu said as they got out of the elevator.

* * *

**Does Lucia have some secret? If she does, what is it? Why am I asking all these questions?**

**Okay okay, I'll stop. Again I do not own SiH, only my characters, blah blah blah.**

**Well, see ya in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, TheLittleEditor here. Okay, so I'm just going to get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, I only own my characters.**

**Here is chapter 10, just fore you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was late at night when Takano and Ritsu returned from work. When they got home, they saw Lucia walking out of an apartment that wasn't either of theirs. "Oh hey guys," Lucia started. "I was just visiting my friends Liann and V.A." "Wait you came here from the U.S., how did you get friends already?" Takano asked. "Oh, they also came here from the U.S.?" Lucia answered. "Lets just talk about this in the apartment." Ritsu said as he opened his door. They all went in the apartment and ate silently their leftovers from breakfast.

Lucia sensed the awkward atmosphere after they were done eating and were all sitting on the couch. "Um, is something on your minds because everything feels all heavy?" She asked. "W-well, i-it's a-bout..." Onodera was trying his best to speak, but failed. "Uh, Takano-san you say it." Ritsu said, not being able to go further. "Fine. Lucia, it's about this morning. You seemed really upset, what did you mean by "for once"?" Takano asked. The young teen looked down, not knowing how to answer. "Um, you don't have to answer now if it makes you uncomfortable." The brunette said. "No, you guys deserve to know." Lucia started.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed yet, but I don't have any common sense." She said. "What do you mean?" Ritsu asked. "I mean that before I came here, I've always felt like I couldn't do anything simple and I was told that." She said and continued. "I also didn't respond well to authority, which made everything harder. And my emotions just went from one extreme to the other, but I never seemed to be happy at all." She said as she started to tear up. "S-so I-I couldn't t-t-take it and I l-left." She then totally started crying and hugged Ritsu. Ritsu hugged her back, not knowing how to stop her crying. "B-but ever since I came here, I've been happier and everything has been going right. Aside from the date." She said. "Wait, what date?" Ritsu asked. "Uh, no date. I mean, uh- I didn't do it okay." Lucia said.

"Well, okay. I actually didn't get any of that." Ritsu said. Lucia giggled a little but kept crying. Neko jumped up on her lap and rubbed his head against her stomach. "W-well, what I'm trying to say is" Lucia started again. "For once I actually feel like I'm cared about and accepted, even with my flaws. I'm just happy you guys don't ask me to change." She said. Takano then started hugging her. "Me and Ritsu would never ask you to change." Masamune said, trying to comfort her. "I just don't want you guys to leave me." She said. "Well, tomorrow we don't have work, so we can spend the day together." Ritsu said. "Will that make you happy?" Lucia didn't answer because she had fallen asleep in their arms. Onodera tried to let her go, but the teen grabbed on to his shirt and whined in her sleep.

"Takano-san, what do we do?" Ritsu asked. "I don't know, she won't let go of my shirt either." After about 15 minutes, they managed to get Lucia to let go of Ritsu, but she was still holding on to the older male. "U-um, why don't we let her sleep with us tonight." Ritsu suggested. "Oh. So you're used to us sleeping together now." Masamune smirked. Ritsu blushed a bright pink color. Because Lucia wouldn't let go, Masamune decided to just sleep with the clothes he had on.

As they got in bed, Masamune reached so he could hug both Lucia and Ritsu. Neko jumped up on the bed and slept at the foot of it. Ritsu soon fell asleep, leaving Takano with his thoughts. "This is one of the happiest moments of my life." Masamune thought. "For once, I actually feel like I have a family." That was his last thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, they went out to eat in the same Italian restaurant that Takano and Onodera had their date. As they were looking at the menu, Lucia noticed the guy that tried to hit on her the night of the "big date" was taking orders at a table really close to theirs. She tried her best to hide herself, but the guy still noticed her.

"Hey, it's you." He said as he walked up to her. "Lucia, you know him?" Takano asked. "Kind of?" She said, but it came out as a question. She then turned back to the guy. "Look whatever your name is-" "My name is Yukito." He interrupted. "Whatever, listen Yukito. I don't know what's in your head, bu-" suddenly, Yukito was lifted up by an 18 year old with spiky black hair. "Is this him Liann?" Kyle asked. "Yup, that's him." "What the fuck are you doing man?" Yukito asked him while struggling. Kyle then took him to the back to try to get the guy fired for harassing a customer.

"Hey, thought you could use my help." Liann said. "Thank goodness you came." Lucia said in relief. "Well, I decided to give Alfred a break, so I took everyone here to eat." She said as she waved good-bye and walked back to her table.

"So, how do you know that guy again?" Onodera asked. "Well, I guess you guys deserve to know." She started. "Remember when you guys had that date?" "Yeah." Ritsu said. "I was there, he was my waiter and he tried to hit on me. That's also why my friends from the U.S. are here and why that song played on that night." She said as she hid her face behind the menu. "Are you guys mad?" She asked. "No, we're not mad." Takano said. "After all you're the one that got Ritsu to go on a date with me in the first place." Ritsu blushed at his comment.

After lunch, they went back home and turned on the television to some random channel and sat together on the couch, while Neko was playing on the ground. Lucia was wearing her glasses and playing around with them. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Takano said. "I don't. These are fake ones. I bought them because I wanted to look smart like you Takano-san." She said. He patted her on the head.

Lucia was totally happy. She didn't think anything could disrupt the relaxing silence. She took a sip of her juice. Then, suddenly...

"_Breaking News! A girl has just robbed money from a store. She looked like she was about 12 years old. Here is her picture."_

What Lucia saw made her spit out her juice and she started coughing. "Hey, are you okay?" Ritsu asked feeling concerned. "Th-that's, th-that is..." She tried to talk, but the words kept getting caught in her throat. Ritsu and Masamune looked at the screen and saw a young brunette girl with hazel eyes, white skin, and she had freckles. "Do you know her?" Takano asked the young raven haired teen. Lucia then finally spoke. "I-it's Anne."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! How is that for suspense? So, what did ya think of the chapter. Please review, I thank the ones that have reviewed by the way.**

**Again, I don't own SiH, wish I did. I only own my characters.**

**Peace y'all! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. I keep getting more reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SiH. I only own my characters.**

**So here is the 11th chapter. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Lucia was in total shock, she stood up and started pacing around the room and screaming like a crazy person. "Cómo es posible que esa niñita inocente de mi pasado, ahora es un criminal?!" "Um, sorry but we don't speak Spanish." Ritsu said confused. "I said, how is it possible that that innocent little girl from my past, is now a criminal?!" She said while still pacing. "I'm totally freaking out!" "Okay, calm down." Masamune said as he stood up and patted her head. "I-I n-need to do something." She said as she took her purse and adjusted her glasses. "I'll try to be back soon." She said as she left. "Uh Takano-san, do you think she'll be okay?" Ritsu said worriedly. "Like I said before, she's a tough girl. She'll be fine." Masamune answered as he kissed the top of Onodera's head.

Lucia walked around looking for the young freckled girl. After 45 minutes of searching, she was about to give up. Suddenly, she heard a noise in a dark alley. "Who's there?" She asked as she walked in. "Is anybody there?" Then, a young girl emerged from the shadows. "Who are you?" The shadowy figure asked. Lucia could see who it was in the shadows and smirked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me?" Lucia said. "Come on, we used to play together under that tree and we watched animes and read together also. You were "my little flower"." The younger girl's eyes widened. "L-Lucia-senpai?" "Oh, so you remember my name, Anne."

Anne stepped out of the shadows. "I can't believe you have the courage to keep a straight face after what you did 8 years." Said the brunette. "Hey, whaddya mean what I did? You're the one who left!" Lucia said. "I only left because you lied to me!" Anne whisper-screamed. "Whaddya mean I lied! Lied about what?" Lucia asked. "You said you loved me, but then started spending more time with your sister and forgot about me!" Anne said. "I didn't want to spend time with her, I was forced to!" Lucia said. Anne stood there blushing in disbelief. "So, what I'm hearing is that you were jealous?" Lucia asked. "W-what? Are you crazy?" Anne asked. "Well Anne, don't ya worry I will make you care for me again, but first we need to get you out of here." Lucia stated. "I'll never lo-" "Look Anne, you're adorable with your denial and all, but right now I need to make a phone call." Lucia interrupted. Anne just blushed.

After about 10 minutes, a limo pulled up. "Hey, you need my help a lot don't you?" Liann said as she stepped out. "Is this the girl you always talked about? The one who you kept bragging was so adorable, beautiful, smart, swee-" "Yes, it's her." Lucia interrupted. "Now, we need to hurry." Lucia said as she pushed everyone in the limo.

In the limo, Lucia asked. "Hey flower, where's the money you stole?" Lucia asked. "First off, don't call me that." Anne said with a blush. "And second, a cop took it back from me." "Why were you stealing anyway?" Lucia asked. "Well, if you must know. After I moved 8 years ago, my parents found out about how I was friends with you and they thought you brainwashed me. About a year ago, they had a baby. I remembered how you broke down, so I just left." Anne said. "Well, then I guess everything is cleared up." Liann stated. "Now you guys can go back to being-" Liann paused. "Wait, what were you guys?" Lucia was about to answer when the limo stopped. "Madame Liann, we have arrived." Alfred said while opening the door.

"Oh, Lucia I have a concert tonight. Don't worry, I'll go on the jet and come back." Liann said excitedly. "Well, good luck." Lucia said as she pulled Anne into the elevator. "Where are you taking me anyway?" Anne asked. "Oh, it's where I'm living at." Lucia replied. "Do you live with that girl?" Anne asked. "No, she's my neighbor and friend." Lucia said. "I live with these 2 guys." "That doesn't seem like a smart choice." The 12 year old said. "Don't worry so much. Just trust me." "How can I?" Anne asked. "I promise, if you trust me you won't regret it." Lucia said. "Just take my hand if you believe that you can trust me again." Lucia stretched out her hand. Anne hesitated, but took the raven haired girl's hand. "Okay."

Lucia took her into Onodera's apartment. "Hey, I'm back." Lucia said as she closed the door behind her. "Uh, hey." Ritsu said. "Um guys, this is Anne." Lucia said gesturing to the young brunette girl. "H-hello." Anne said nervously. "Now, before you guys say anything" Lucia started. "I know I'm asking for a lot, but she's all alone and I can't just leave her. Can she stay with us?" Lucia asked. "Sure." Takano said. "We took you in because you were alone, another girl can't hurt." Lucia hugged him. "Thank you Takano-san." Then, she went back to hug Anne. "You hear that flower? You can stay." Lucia said happily. Anne hugged her back feeling a happiness she hadn't felt since 8 years ago.

* * *

**Aaaw, Anne can stay. So happy. Yay! But, the story is not over yet. I will see you guys in more chapters.**

**Again, I don't own SiH, I only own my characters. And now I gave y'all another new character. Y'all happy?**

**Well, Buh-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG, you guys are so kind with your reviews, I am just so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime SiH, I only own the characters I made.**

**Now, here is chapter 12**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Anne was asleep on the couch, from what she remembered. When she was waking up, the couch felt a little softer and also warmer. She snuggled into it at first until she felt that she was being pulled closer. She looked up and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ON TO ME?!" "Why do you scream so loudly?" Lucia asked the freckled girl. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The 12 year old demanded. "Well, if you must know, you fell asleep on the couch and you were shivering so I hugged you. I must have fallen asleep." Lucia answered. "But seriously flower, your screams remind me of Onodera-senpai's when he forgets what happened the night before. Did you drink or something last night?" "Are you insane?" The brunette girl asked. "Honestly, yeah." The raven girl answered.

Neko then jumped on Lucia's lap and licked her face. "At least Neko knows how to give a proper good morning." Lucia stated. Anne just blushed and tried her best to ignore the raven haired teen.

Anne soon noticed that they were alone in the apartment. "Is it normal for you to be all alone?" She asked the tan skinned girl. "Sometimes, I think Takano-san and Onodera-senpai had a meeting today and so they had to leave early." Lucia answered. "Hey, Anne are you hungry?" Before the hazel eyed girl could answer, her stomach growled. "I have some money. Would you like to go somewhere for breakfast?" Lucia asked. "Do I have a choice?" Anne asked. "Nope, I'll just change into other clothes and we can leave." Lucia said. "Wanna borrow some of my clothes?" "I think they're to big for me." Said the brunette. "We'll just buy you clothes on the way back." Lucia said.

Lucia walked out of the bathroom in new clothes as she adjusted her glasses. "You wear glasses?" Anne asked. "No, I just bought them to look smart like Takano-san." The raven haired girl said as she pulled Anne out the door.

They ended up in a fast food restaurant, where they were both eating sandwiches. Anne was eating her food super quickly. "Anne, chill. I mean I know that you're hungry, but can you slow down a little?" Lucia asked. Anne just blushed a deep red.

"Hey, Lucia. About those guys you live with, are they dating?" The freckled girl asked. "Well, not technically, but that's Onodera-senpai's fault because he's too stubborn to admit his true feelings." Lucia said. "Don't worry, I'll get them together if it's the last thing I do." "Lucia, why are you meddle in other peoples' love lives?" The brunette asked. "Well, I just want them to be happy. I've been told before that I probably won't find love, but that doesn't mean others shouldn't be happy." Lucia stated. Anne fought to keep her tears in. "How could someone say that to someone?" She thought to herself.

On the way back home, Lucia bought Anne some clothes to wear. She also bought her a hat and sunglasses. "Here, put these on." Lucia said as she put the hat and sunglasses on the younger girl's head. "Why?" "Because, unless you have forgotten, you stole the other day and the cops might still be after you." Lucia said as she grabbed Anne's hand and took her to the apartment.

Once they got there, Lucia started watching videos on her phone and Anne was just sitting on the couch bored out of her mind. "Ya bored?" Lucia asked. "Yeah. Can we do something, please?" Anne begged. "Well, when I'm alone I usually listen to music and imagine I'm dancing, but I actually can't dance by myself." Lucia said.

Then, a grin made itself on to the tan skinned teen's face. She stood up and put the song "Bailando" on, from her phone. She then held out her hand towards Anne and asked "Will you dance with me?" Anne blushed and asked. "Why?" "Please?" Lucia begged with puppy eyes. "Okay." Anne whispered softly as she gave Lucia her hand.

_Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración_  
_ Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón_  
_ (Me palpita lento el corazon)_  
_ Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras_  
_ La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol_

Lucia twirled Anne to the beat of the song. They danced all around the apartment as they laughed.

_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_  
_ Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío_  
_ Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)_  
_ (Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_  
_ Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo_  
_ Me va saturando_

Anne would never admit it to anyone, but she felt as if she were a kid again. She felt as if though her and Lucia hadn't been separated for even a day.

Soon, the song started coming to an end.

_(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh_  
_ Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh_  
_ Ooooh bailando amor ooooh_  
_ Bailando amor ooooh es que se me va el dolor_  
_ Ooooh)._

The raven haired teen dipped the younger female as the song concluded. They were tired and were staring into each others eyes. It was as if they were the only 2 people in the world. Lucia nuzzled her nose against Anne's. The younger of the 2 was blushing, but looked up with sparkling eyes.

Then, the door opened and Lucia dropped Anne onto the floor. "Owwwww!" Anne complained. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Lucia apologized as she helped the brunette up. Ritsu came in and asked "What happened?" He asked. "Just a little dancing incident." Lucia said. "Where is Takano-san?" "Oh, he just let me go home early." Onodera said. "All I did was trip and he totally freaked out about it." "Well, I'm glad you're okay." Lucia said jokingly as she hugged the brown haired editor.

"Hey, Lucia. Neko is hungry. Where's the dog food?" Anne asked. "I think it was on the top cupboard." Lucia answered. Anne tried her hardest, but couldn't reach it. Suddenly, she was being lifted up. "There, now you can reach it." Ritsu said. Anne grabbed the box and Ritsu put her down. "Thank you, sir." She said as she poured food into the dog bowl. "Aaw, come on Anne. You live with us now. You don't need to be so formal." Lucia said. "Just call him Onodera-senpai. That's what I call him." "Oh, well thank you Onodera-senpai." Anne said with a blush.

"You both are so adorable." Lucia said as she hugged both of them.

"So, Onodera-senpai" Lucia started. "When will you and Takano-san have your next date?" Ritsu blushed. "W-what d-do you mean?" He asked. "Look, we all know that you aren't admitting your feelings because of what happened 10 years ago." Lucia started. "But, you cannot live the rest of your lives with that fear. You need to say something. If you're not ready to say the "L" word yet, then at least hint it by doing something nice for him." "But, what should I do?" Ritsu asked. "I think I have an idea." Anne said with a smile.

* * *

**Here ya go, chapter 12. I do not own the song "Bailando" by the way. It is by Enrique Iglesias.**

**I also do not own SiH, I only own my characters.**

**Come back next time to find out Anne's plan.**

**Adiós**


	13. Chapter 13

**What up? I, TheLittleEditor, am back with chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, I only own my characters.**

**Well, here you go guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ritsu, Lucia, and Anne were all in Liann's limo. Liann was sitting next to her bodyguard Kyle and V.A. was in the front with Alfred while he was driving. "How do you know someone with a limo?" Onodera asked Lucia. "I know a lot of people. Besides, I've had all types of friends." Lucia answered with a smile. "Hey, Anne what was the plan anyway?" Lucia asked. "Well, I was thinking we could bake Takano-san a cake. But, it has to be a really good cake, like the best cake ever, so I needed you to give your friend a call so we could go to the store to buy lots of ingredients." The 12 year old answered.

"Aaaw, you don't have to call me her friend." Liann said. "I'm automatically your friend 'cause you're Lucia's umm..." She trailed off. "What are you guys, again?" Liann asked. "Well, would you like to answer Anne?" Lucia asked with a smirk. "U-u-um, actually could you explain your relationship with Kyle first?" Anne asked the singer. "Oh, well he actually became my bodyguard after Alfred became my butler. They were brothers, so I decided to give him the job. Besides, Kyle looked like a nice guy." Liann explained. "Yeah." Kyle spoke up. "Besides, she looked like she needed someone to protect her. Someone that's rich, cute, and talented shouldn't be without protection." "Ha, Kyle is such a big tease." Liann said.

"Rich, cute, and talented, huh. Well, now I get why Takano-san is always trying to protect you, Onodera-senpai." Lucia said which cause Ritsu to just hide his face in his hands.

When they got to the store, they got all the materials they needed and headed back home. They decided to make the cake in Masamune's apartment; Anne said that it would be better to surprise him when he opened his door.

They started to mix the batter, but that wasn't going to well. "Um, Onodera-senpai, I don't think you're supposed to use 2 spoons." Lucia stated. "Well, I'm not the best cook, so I'm not sure if you're supposed to only go one way or both." Lucia and Anne were mixing their own cake batter in their own bowls. "Anne, you have some cake batter on your cheek." Lucia stated. "Well, I can't be clean and bake a cake." Anne replied. Lucia took a finger, slid it across Anne's cheek, then licked the batter off. "Well, at least we know it tastes good, but that could also be because you are so sweet." Lucia said as she laughed. Anne just blushed at the comment.

After 3 hours, the kitchen was covered in cake batter, frosting, and sprinkles, there were 2 black cakes in the trash, and the 3 "bakers" were admiring the third cake which came out decent. "Well, we finished, but now we're all covered in cake batter." Onodera said. "And frosting and sprinkles." Anne added. "Well, look on the bright side Onodera-senpai, we finished the cake and Takano-san will love you covered in cake ingredients." Lucia said. Ritsu tried to ignore the last part.

The door opened and Takano came in. "What happened in here?" Masamune asked. "Surprise." The 3 said. "What's the occasion.?" Takano asked. "U-um well, you se-" Ritsu started, but Lucia cut him off. "It was all Onodera-senpai's idea. He wanted to bake you a cake "just because"." She pushed Ritsu towards the older man and winked at him to signal him to go on with the plan. "Oh, did you now Ritsu?" The raven haired man asked. "Uh, sure yeah." Onodera said with a blush.

Masamune kissed him passionately. "Aaaaaaaw." Lucia said. Anne just whistled as if nothing had happened. Then, Takano picked up the 2 girls and hugged them, which caused them to squeal. "I should thank you 2 girls too." He said. "You guys are also covered in cake mix." Anne blushed and Lucia hugged him back. "You are welcome, Takano-san." Lucia said.

After the 3 were cleaned up from the cake batter and also cleaned the kitchen, the 2 males were sitting on the couch and the young girls were on the floor. Takano and Onodera were working on manuscripts and Lucia had gone to Ritsu's apartment to get Neko, so her and Anne could play with him.

Takano and Onodera hadn't fallen asleep until midnight and they had fallen asleep on the couch while they were working, again. "Hey Lucia, do you think I'm intruding?" Anne asked. "What do you mean?" The raven haired teen asked. "I mean, you're basically family to these guys. I don't think I should mess up what you have with them." Lucia suddenly became serious. "Anne, you aren't messing up anything, you hear? Takano-san and Onodera-senpai care about you too, I can feel it. And I lost you 8 years ago, don't you think I will let you get away again." Lucia pulled the younger girl closer to her. "I love you too much to let you slip out of my life." Anne started crying silently as she hugged the older girl back.

Lucia pulled Anne to the ground with her as she held her close. Neko curled up next to the 2 girls. "Neko, I've got Anne back in my life. I'm going to make sure she doesn't get away, again." She said to the little puppy. The puppy barked quietly and snuggled closer to his owner. Lucia kissed Anne softly on the head as she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

**Bibbity, Bobbity, BOOM! I am finished with chapter 13. I had a bunch of homework, so I finished this right before bed.**

**Again, I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

**Love you guys! **

**Bye! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo, bro! What's goin' on? Another chapter. Woohoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, I only own my characters.**

**Well, here is a chapter, just for y'all.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Lucia, Anne, Ritsu, and Masamune ate some cake before the two men left for work, which left the young girls bored at home once again. "Hey Anne, I think we need to get out more." The raven haired teen stated. "W-what do you mean?" Anne asked. "I mean we need to do something besides meddle in other peoples' love lives." Lucia pointed out. "Might I remind you, it was your idea to do that." The brunette said. "Anyway, what would we do instead of just sitting in the house?"

Anne regretted asking the question, because she now found herself in a pizza place with Lucia, Liann, V.A., Kyle, and Alfred. "Thanks for giving me the day off Madame Liann." Alfred said. "Well, everyone needs time off now and then. Besides, we needed someone else or V.A. would be a third wheel." Liann stated, which caused V.A. to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Alfred how old are you anyway?" Anne asked. "I'm 20 years old." Alfred stated. "Wow, you're pretty young." Anne stated. "So, are you and V.A. like dating or something?" V.A. face palmed herself at the question and said. "We don't even know each other that well." "Miss V.A. and I's relationship is strictly professional. Although, if I had to choose a romantic interest from this table, Miss V.A. seems like the most down to Earth out of all of you." Alfred stated. V.A. sort of smiled at the compliment.

"Hey, so this is kinda like a triple date." Liann said excitedly. "W-wait a minute who says I'm here on a date?" Anne said while blushing a bright pink. "Life did my dear flower. Life did." Lucia stated with a smirk. Anne just turned her head away. "Well, I mean it makes sense." Kyle started. "With Alfred liking V.A. the best and me being Liann's "guardian angel", it only makes sense that you and Lucia would be together." "When did I ever call you my "guardian angel"?" Liann asked the spiky haired male. "Eh, I can read your mind. You think it." He responded. "Who even says that about themselves?" Liann asked while she laughed.

After eating some pizza, and a little more teasing, the gang went back to the apartment complex.

Lucia and Anne once again found themselves on the couch. "Hey Anne, are you bored?" Lucia asked. "Obviously." The brunette replied. "I have a stupid idea." The raven haired girl said with a giggle. "If it stops me from dying of boredom, then I'm in." Anne said.

Soon, there was a pile of clothes on the floor in front of them. "Why do we need Takano-san and Onodera-senpai's clothes?" The confused 12 year old asked. "I told you, something stupid." Lucia said. "Now, put on Onodera-senpai's clothes." "WHAT!?" Anne screamed. "Would you rather go back to being bored?" Lucia asked. Anne didn't say anything and proceeded with putting on the clothes over her own. Lucia did the same with Masamune's clothes.

"Now, try to do your best impression of Onodera-senpai." Lucia said. "Are you an idiot?" Anne asked the older girl. "See, you got the hang of it. Now, let me try to act like Takano-san." Lucia needed a moment of silence to get into character. "I am totally going to make you say you love me." Lucia said. "Are you acting like Takano-san or are you actually saying that to me?" Anne asked. "The one that makes you the happiest." Lucia said with a smirk. Anne blushed and said "I will never fall in love with you!" She screamed.

Meanwhile, Onodera and Takano were going back to the older man's apartment. "Hey, Ritsu" Takano said as he broke the silence. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?" "W-w-what? We already did that one time." Ritsu said. As they approached the door, Masamune pulled the younger man closer to him. "I love you. You know that, right?" Takano asked. "Uh-huh." Onodera said while he blushed as red as a tomato. "I would wait forever for you to confess, but I wish you would do it sooner so I can spend more time having you to hold as mine and mine alone." Masamune whispered into the brunette's ear. Ritsu hugged the older man.

Their embrace was interrupted by hysterical laughing coming from the Takano's apartment. The 2 editors walked in and saw Lucia chasing Anne around the room. The 2 girls stopped running and looked at the males. "Uh, hey. What up?" Lucia said with a nervous laugh. Takano ruffled the 14 year old's hair and asked "What are you up to?" "Well, we were bored, so we decided to do some acting." Lucia said. "She brought me into the shenanigan. She told me to put on Onodera-senpai's clothes." Anne said.

"Well, other than acting like us, what else did you do?" Ritsu asked trying to break the awkwardness. "We went on a triple date." Lucia said with a smirk. "IT WAS NOT A DATE!" Anne screamed as she stormed off to take the extra clothes off. "I see why you like her." Takano said to Lucia with a hint of laughter in his voice. "It's just the same reason you like Onodera-senpai." Lucia said. "Why do you have to drag me into the conversation?" Ritsu asked while blushing. "Because I love you." Takano said. "And you're adorable." Lucia stated. Ritsu just blushed more as Masamune hugged him.

When Takano and Onodera went to bed, Lucia and Anne were sitting together on the couch while Neko was fast asleep on the floor. "So Anne, we need to talk about our relationship." Lucia said. "What relationship? I haven't even told you I loved you yet." Anne said. "Yet? So, that means that I still have to wait? I'm cool with that." Lucia said as she hugged the younger girl. "H-hey, let me go!" Anne said. "Y-you're not even trying to be lovey-dovey." "You want lovey-dovey, huh? Alright." Lucia said. "W-wai-" Anne's sentence was cut short as Lucia lightly pecked her lips.

"Well, g'night." Lucia said as she got comfortable on the couch to sleep. "Wait, you can't just fall asleep after you do something like that!" Anne screamed. "Son of a-" As the freckled girl screamed out the curse word, the raven haired teen smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Well, it looks like all of the couples' relationships are burgeoning. Hehe, I used one of my English vocab words.**

**Again, I do not own SiH and I only own my characters.**

**Well, I'll see y'all in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! My reviews doubled. I'd like to thank Ship Setter and all who voted. Also, the new reviewers. Thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

**Well, here is a chapter for you readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Lucia and Anne were sitting at home again. Everything was quiet, until Lucia got a phone call. "Yolo?" Lucia asked into the phone. "Guess who is on a date?" Liann asked from the other end of the phone. "Did Kyle..." "Yes! He did, quite unsubtly I might add." Liann said before Lucia could finish her question. "Whaddya mean "unsubtly"?" The raven haired girl asked. "He walked over kissed my head and told me that he'd treat me to breakfast." Liann said. "Oh, well at least you got a date out of that sitch." Lucia said.

"So, are V.A. and Alfred making any progress?" Lucia asked. "Well, don't tell V.A. this, but I saw Alfred staring at her while she was reading a book." Liann said. "Well, V.A. isn't one of those "weak" girls ya know, but Alfred might have a better chance with her than I have with Anne." Lucia said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Aaaaw, don't say that. I think I have an idea to make things easier." The singer said. She whispered the idea to the raven haired girl. "Oh, that might work. Well, have fun on your date." Lucia said. "Thanks. You have fun with the idea." Liann said.

After a couple of hours, Lucia scooted closer to Anne on the couch. "Hey Anne. Can I read ya somethin'?" Lucia asked. "What is it?" Anne asked. "Just listen." Lucia said. Then, she started reading.

"_They say that there are plenty of fish in the sea,_

_but you are very special to me._

_I am a cancer, you are a pisces._

_You attract me like a flower attracts a bee._

_You were born in spring._

_Just like a bird, you spread your wings._

_You bloomed like a rare flower,_

_one that I think about every hour._

_The only one for me is you,_

_but I long for you to say "I love you too."_

_I want to protect you,_

_will you allow me to?"_

Anne just sat there with a face as red as a cherry. "U-uh, I d-don't know w-what to s-say." The brunette said. "Take all the time you need to think." Lucia said as she kissed Anne's cheek. "My little flower." Lucia then scooted to the other end of the couch and started reading a book from who knows where she got it from. "How can I just sit here after she reads me something like that?" Anne thought. "So, did ya have enough time to think?" Lucia asked. "That's how!" Anne thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Liann returned from her date with Kyle and was sitting with him on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Liann, wanna go see what V.A.'s doin?" Kyle asked. "You just wanna see if Alfred made his move yet." Liann stated. "Well, duh. Don't you?" Kyle asked. Liann paused for a minute, then got up to go look for her friend and butler.

"OMG! Kyle, you gotta see this." Liann whisper-yelled to her bodyguard. "What is i... woah." Kyle stopped mid sentence and was shocked. V.A. and Alfred were reading a book together and laughing like they were having the best time of their lives. Liann took out her phone and started recording. "Just in case we need to blackmail her." Liann stated.

With Lucia and Anne, Takano had arrived back at the apartment and Ritsu was stuck at work with... well work. Anne had fallen asleep on the floor with Neko next to her. Lucia was sitting on the couch with Masamune, when she had an idea. "Takano-san, I think I have an idea to make things easier with Onodera-senpai." "What is it?" He asked. "Well, it kinda worked with Anne, I think. Write Onodera-senpai a poem expressing your feelings, sure he'll probably just blush, but it will get you one step closer to that love confession you want." Lucia said with a smile. He ruffled her hair and said "Thank you." Lucia smiled at how he was so kind to her all the time.

When Onodera got home he found a note attached to his door. "What's this?" He asked himself. He read it and immediately went over to knock on Masamune's door. "TAKANO-SAN, GET OUT HERE!" He screamed. The door opened and the older man said "You know, some people are asleep at this hour." "What the hell is with this poem? It is so-so" "Romantic?" Takano interrupted. "Cheesy would be a better word. I mean what does "_I'll fill you with my love" _even mean?" Ritsu asked. "Whatever you want it to mean." Masamune said with a sly grin. Ritsu blushed as he understood what the older man meant.

Masamune pulled the brunette into his apartment. "Come on, you must be tired." Takano said as he pulled Ritsu to the bedroom. "The girls are already asleep." "You sound like you're their father." Onodera said. "I guess that makes you their mother." Takano said with a laugh. Ritsu blushed and said. "I'm a guy, if you haven't noticed." "Oh, I've noticed. In more ways than one." Takano said. Ritsu just turned even redder. Then, they went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**And done with chapter 15. Hope you guys like it. Please review more.**

**And once again, I do not own SiH in anime form or manga form. I do own my characters, though. Oh, and I wrote the poem myself.**

**Can I just tell you once more that you guys are so awesome, you have been so kind to me with my first fanfic that I could die from happiness, but I won't because then I couldn't continue the story. LOL! XD**

**Well, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, good chaps. Hehe, me being all formal. I was asked where I get my ideas for the characters, well to get a character like you want it, you must picture yourself as the character. As for the others, you must imagine what it would be like to have friends like that. I have friends like that, both real and imaginary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

**Now, here you go. Another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Lucia had convinced Onodera to go on another date with Takano, but this time to a karaoke place. She had yet another plan, one that her friends were going to get involved in. The problem was that V.A. didn't want to help. "V.A., come on. I need you to do another spy mission." Lucia asked, more like begged. "I will not. Last time it didn't go well. I do not want that to happen again." V.A. said. "I got this." Liann said. "Um, V.A. I think you need to rethink your answer. You wouldn't want this showing up somewhere, would you?" Liann showed V.A. the video she took of her and Alfred. V.A. was in total shock and realized she had no choice. "Fine, I'll help with the "mission"." V.A. said.

At the karaoke place, Ritsu and Masamune were sitting at a table eating, not knowing what Lucia was planning. Everyone was in their spot. V.A. was at a table with Alfred on the spy duty, Kyle was making sure nothing went wrong, Anne was sitting at another table spying, and Lucia was with Liann going over the rest of the plan. "Okay, so you go sing a somewhat romantic song and boom, they click even more." Lucia said done with her explanation. "K, question. Why are you doing this mission so slowly?" Liann asked. "You really think Onodera-senpai will just drop a confession like I snap my fingers?" "Good point." Liann said.

Liann got up on stage getting ready to sing. "Okay, this is for all you lovers out there. Hope you enjoy the song."

_Take off all of your skin_  
_ And brave when you are free_  
_ Shake off all of your sins_  
_ And give them to me_  
_ Close up, let me back yea_  
_ I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_  
_ And my heart beats_

The rest of the spy team was enjoying the song and dancing to it. Unfortunately, Takano saw Anne from the table he was sitting at. "Ritsu, you see Anne sitting over there right?" Takano asked. "Huh, sorry. But, tell me you see Lucia dancing over there." Ritsu said pointing to the tan skinned raven haired girl. "I think they're spying on us." Masamune said. "Now, I understand what she meant when she said that she messed up "the big date"." "Well, she is just trying to make sure everything goes well. I think." Ritsu said. "And that's her friend on the stage. I think she is trying to go all out." "If she's just trying to be sweet, then we should let her." Takano said.

As they were talking, the song started coming to an end.

_Like the empires of the world unite_  
_ We are alive_  
_ And the stars make love to the universe_  
_ You're my wildfire every single night_  
_ We are alive_  
_ And the stars make love to the universe_  
_ And you touch me_  
_ And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_  
_ Woo woo_  
_ And I'm like woo woo_  
_ And I'm like woo woo_  
_ And I'm like woo_

Liann walked off the stage and went to talk to Lucia. "Was that all there was to the plan?" She asked. "Pretty much." Lucia answered. "Well, I got a new plan." Liann said as she pushed Lucia onto the stage. "W-wait a-" Lucia stopped midsentence as she noticed she was on stage. "Uh, hey peeps. Um, I didn't really have a song, so I'll just sing um..." Lucia thought for a minute. "Oh, I think I have a special song to sing." Then, she started singing.

_Heart beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_ To fall_  
_ But watching you stand alone_  
_ All of my doubt_  
_ Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

She looked towards the freckled girl as she kept singing.

_I have died every day_  
_ waiting for you_  
_ Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_ I have loved you for a_  
_ Thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a_  
_ Thousand more_

Towards the end of the song, she walked off the stage and towards Anne.

_I have died every day_  
_ Waiting for you_  
_ Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_ I have loved you for a_  
_ Thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a_  
_ Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_ I would find you_  
_ Time has brought_  
_ Your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a_  
_ Thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a_  
_ Thousand more_

When the song ended, she kissed the freckled girl on the lips softly. "I love you, Anne." The 12 year old was in a state of complete shock. Until, she heard a loud "AWWWW" coming from the crowd. Then, she started blushing.

"Give it up for Lucia!" Liann said as she got back on stage. The crowd started clapping.

"What just happened?" V.A. asked the butler. "Oh, just another one of Miss Lucia's love confessions to Miss Anne." Alfred said. "Don't you just love stuff like this?" "Wow, Alfred I never thought of you as someone that liked all this lovey-dovey romantic stuff." V.A. said. "Well, there are a lot of things you do not know about me Miss V.A." Alfred replied. "You know, just call me V.A." "Okay, V.A."

"Well, that was unexpected." Ritsu said. "So, would you like me to do that for you, my dear Ritsu?" Masamune asked with a smirk. "NO, THANK YOU!" Ritsu screamed. Lucia and Anne saw this and started to laugh.

* * *

**Well, haha. Hilarious. This was embarrassing for both Anne and Ritsu.**

**Again, I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters. And I do not own "Empire" it is by Shakira and "A Thousand Years" is by Christina Perri.**

**And I almost got caught writing my fanfic, so scary. D8**

**Well, bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I'm back. By the way, these ideas for the stories just come to me and my friends also give me some ideas. I was asked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

**Here ya go.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Lucia was sitting with Takano on the couch, Ritsu had taken Anne to the doctor because she had a cold and he had freaked out about it. "So, Lucia I saw you and Anne at the restaurant." Masamune said. "Was it the song?" Lucia asked. "Well, more like me and Ritsu saw you dancing to your friend's song." He answered. "But, I thought it was sweet that you sang the song to her." "Yeah, but she still won't admit anything." Lucia said sadly.

"You know, you have tried so hard trying to get Ritsu to make a love confession. How about this time I help you." Takano said. "Really? Oh, thank you Takano-san." Lucia said as she hugged the man. He hugged her back and pet her head. "You deserve to be happy." He said to her.

Meanwhile, Anne and Ritsu were coming back from the doctor's office. "Onodera-senpai, I told you that it was just a cold. I wasn't going to die." Anne said. "Well, sorry for worrying." Ritsu said. Anne retaliated by saying "I appreciate that you care, but Lucia worries about me enough." "I know that feeling." Onodera responded.

"Onodera-senpai, do you love Takano-san?" Anne asked. "U-uh, it's complicated." He answered. "I thought it was only complicated with younger people, not adults." The young girl said. "Well, with adults it's harder. The choice is...um how do I explain it?" Ritsu asked himself, confused. "Is it you feel something and you can't express it?" Anne asked. "Because I think that is how I feel towards Lucia." "Well, if I had to say if I loved Takano-san, I would say... um..." He paused for a minute and then whispered "yes." "I see how Lucia finds this cute." Anne said with a chuckle.

When they got to the apartment, Onodera knocked on Takano's door and Alfred answered. "Alfred? What are you doing here?" Anne asked. "Well, Mr. Takano called me, Madame Liann, my brother Kyle, and V.A. for an assignment." Alfred said. Then, Masamune walked out the door. "Ritsu, I'm going to take you out to eat. Anne, Lucia wants to show you something inside." Takano said as he dragged Ritsu towards the elevator. "Really? I just got here." Onodera complained as the elevator closed.

Anne walked in and saw Liann singing the song she had sung at the karaoke place, V.A. was decorating the place, Alfred had walked over to help Kyle cook, Lucia was sitting on the couch, and Neko was wearing a tuxedo. The puppy pawed at Anne's feet, trying to signal her to follow him. She did and sat down next to Lucia. "Um, Lucia what is all this?" The freckled girl asked. "Can't a girl do something special for the one she loves?" Lucia asked. Anne just blushed.

Everything was going smoothly after they had received the food. The rest of the group also sat down to eat, Lucia wanted to give them a break.

"Hey, Lucia" Anne started. "Are Kyle and Liann dating?" "Oh, yeah. I think they've been dating for a couple of days, maybe a week." Lucia answered. "What about V.A. and Alfred?" The brunette asked. "Eh, that one is a toughy. V.A. doesn't like to admit some things. And let me tell ya, it'll be a while before she admits she likes a 20 year old." Lucia said.

After a long conversation about their friends' love lives, the 2 girls noticed that Liann, Kyle, Alfred, and V.A. had gone home. "Um, Lucia uh I-I w-want t-to thank you for a-all this." Anne stuttered. "E-even th-though you e-express y-yourself a lot and e-embarrass me sometimes, y-you still are o-one of the sweetest people I-I have e-ever met." Then, the young girl kissed the raven haired girl's cheek and ran to hide.

Lucia smiled and lied down on the couch. "I'll wait for you, Anne. I'll wait." She said to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Aaaw, isn't that sweet? Well there ya go.**

**I do not own SiH and I own my characters.**

**Toodaloo. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo, what up my homies? I am feeling like writing a chapter right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

**Well, here you go. Smiles :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Lucia was with Anne sitting on the couch, they were talking about random stuff. Then, Lucia's phone rang. "Hello, who is it?" Lucia asked. "Hey, so look I was-" Liann was trying to tell Lucia something, but was interrupted by a scream of victory in the background. "Woah, Liann what's goin' on?" The raven haired girl asked. "Oh, well Kyle kissed me on the lips while I was rehearsing a song and he's acting like he won the lottery, not that I blame him." Liann said as she laughed. Lucia then asked "So, was it like a little peck or with a little more feeling." "Uh, I guess it was more than just a peck." Liann said. "Well, good for you." Lucia said. "So, just to make sure, you and Kyle are official, right?" "Yep. Now, all that's left is V.A. and Alfred and you and Anne." Liann said.

Lucia sighed into the phone and whispered, so Anne wouldn't hear "Do you think Anne will confess soon?" "Don't worry, she's just a little stubborn. I think she'll confess soon enough." Liann said. "Now, I have to go, have to keep rehearsing."

After Takano and Onodera got home, they had dinner and were all sitting on the couch, except Anne 'cause she was playing with Neko. "Hey Lucia, can you hand me my bag?" Masamune asked. "You got it, boss." Lucia said with a jersey accent as she handed him the bag. "Please, don't make his ego bigger than it already is." Ritsu begged. Lucia and Takano just laughed.

Ritsu soon fell asleep while reading a book. Then, Masamune, Lucia, and Anne started talking. "Okay, so how long before Onodera-senpai confesses?" Anne asked. "Look, you guys might have tried to make everything in our dates perfect and have given me ideas to "woo" him, but I think that we're still in the same position." Takano answered. "Usually in movies, some life or death situation has to happen before the stubborn one gives a love confession." Lucia said. "Okay, so we get a car, no a bu-" "Aaaah, lets make that plan B." Anne said. "Fine." Lucia said in an annoyed tone.

Then, Anne got an idea. "How about you sing him a love song, Takano-san. I mean it worked on me when Lucia sang." "Oh, it did, did it?" Lucia asked with a grin. Anne blushed and quickly said "Eh, I m-mean i-it might make h-him l-less nervous."

So, they got to work on the plan.

"Onodera-senpai, wake up. Come on." Lucia and Anne were saying. "W-what? What's going on?" He asked. "Takano-san wants to show you something." Anne said. Lucia and Anne went to hide behind the counter with Neko, while Masamune sat on the couch next to Ritsu. Then, the older man started singing.

_The walls between_  
_ You and I_

_Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight_

As Masamune sang the song, Onodera's eyes started to get a little watery.

_The older I get_  
_ Will I get over it_  
_ It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_ I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_  
_ The older I get_  
_ Maybe I'll get over it_  
_ It's been way too long for the times we missed_  
_ I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Ritsu kept thinking "Is this how he really feels?"

_What was I waiting for_  
_ I should've taken less and given you more_  
_ I should've weathered the storm_  
_ I need to say so bad_  
_ What were you waiting for_  
_ This could have been the best we ever had_

_ The older I get_  
_ Will I get over it_  
_ It's been way too long for the times we missed_  
_ I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think_  
_ The older I get_  
_ Maybe I'll get over it_  
_ It's been way too long for the times we missed_  
_ I can't believe it still hurts like this_  
_ Hurts like this._  
_ Hurts like this._

_I'm just getting older_  
_ I'm not getting over you I'm trying to_  
_ I wish it didn't hurt like this_  
_ It's been way too long for the times we missed_  
_ I can't believe it still hurts like this_

As Masamune finished the song, he leaned in to give Ritsu a passionate kiss. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and said "I love you, Ritsu." "T-Takano-san, I-I..." Ritsu started. Anne and Lucia were waiting to hear what he said. "The suspense is killing me." Lucia whispered to Anne. "Um, I r-really think you have a nice voice." Onodera said. "Aaaw, come on!" Lucia screamed as she jumped up from her hiding spot. "Are you kidding me? Anne, tell me he's kidding!" "I don't think he is." Anne responded. "I mean, I agree. Takano-san has an awesome voice, but seriously I was expecting a confession." Lucia said. "I-I need a soda." Then, she walked out the door.

Everyone was quiet, then Anne spoke up. "She does know that the store is closed, right?" Takano just laughed and Ritsu kept on blushing.

* * *

**Hahaha, Lucia is trying so hard. Takano sang for his Ristu. ;) I do not own "The Older I Get", it is by Skillet.**

**Again, I do not own SiH, but I own my characters.**

**Please, fav. and follow. You guys rock.**

**Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all you beautiful fans. I am back with chapter 19. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, I own my characters.**

**Here ya go, now read read read!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Lucia and Anne found themselves in the singer's apartment. Once again, the day was boring and Takano and Onodera were at work. Then, they started playing 7 minutes in heaven. "Okay, so I have 2 bowls, one for boys and one for girls." Liann started. "Write your name on a piece of paper and put it in one of the bowls." After everyone did so, Liann mixed the names.

"Okay, so let me draw from the boys' bowl." Liann said and pulled out a paper. "It is...Alfred." "Uh, so what do I do?" He asked. Lucia pushed him into the closet and said "You must stay in this closet." "Now, from the girls' bowl." The singer said. "It's...V.A." "Wait, what?" was all V.A. had time to say before Lucia pushed her in the closet with the butler and closed the door.

"Hey, let me out!" V.A. screamed. "Oh no, you must stay in there for 7 minutes." Lucia said. "Uh, fine." V.A. answered with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Then, Lucia whispered to Liann "Hey, you hijacked it so V.A. and Alfred would both have to go in there, right?" "Uh, of course." Liann said. Both girls started to laugh. "Do you really think V.A. is going to stay in there?" Anne asked. "How is she going to get out?" Lucia asked with a laugh.

In the closet with V.A. and Alfred, V.A. was really annoyed. "V.A., is something wrong?" The butler asked. "Yeah, I hate being locked up in here." She answered. "Um, what are we supposed to be doing in the closet? Do we just wait in here?" Alfred asked. "Actually, you're supposed to make out with the person that you're in the closet with." V.A. said. "Oh, well...um..." Alfred couldn't think of anything to say. "You don't have to Alfred, this is just a stu-" before V.A. could finish her sentence, Alfred kissed her lips gently. When he pulled away, V.A. screamed "I'm done!" Then, she punched down the door and ran out of the apartment.

"Woah, what was that?" Kyle asked. "Alfred, what happened?" Anne asked. "Um, well I might have kissed V.A. and she might have freaked out a bit." Alfred answered. Lucia took out a small notepad, crossed something out and said "2 down, 2 to go."

Then, Lucia and Anne went to Onodera's apartment and sat on the couch. Then, there was a knock on the door. Lucia went to open it and a white bunny hopped in and started hopping all around the room. "Hannah, get back here!" Liann screamed. "I got it!" Anne said and jumped to catch the white creature, but missed and fell face first onto the floor. "I don't got it."

After 2 hours, the bunny was finally caught. "Liann, when did you get a bunny?" Lucia asked. "Oh, I just found her and took her in. She was really crazy when I found her, though." Liann answered. "And she wrote this on my wall, come look." Lucia and Anne followed the singer to her apartment and saw "FUCK U!" written on the wall. "Daaang, what is with this bunny?" Lucia asked. "Oh, Hannah's fine. Aren't you?" Liann asked the bunny. The bunny responded by doing a weird dance. "Is she twerking?" Lucia asked. "Oooh, should I have her as a back up dancer in my next concert?" Liann asked. "Unless you're performing "that" kind of concert, I think you should just go with other back up dancers." Lucia answered.

Lucia and Anne went back to Onodera's apartment and sat on the couch. Neko jumped up onto Lucia's lap and licked her face. "Neko, you know you are one of the cutest things on Earth, right?" Lucia asked the puppy. "But, I think number 1 on the list of cute things is Anne." Anne blushed at her comment and asked "Do you ever stop flirting?" "If by flirting you mean giving you compliments and showering you with admiration, then no I don't stop." The raven haired girl answered and kissed the younger female on the cheek. Anne looked away and asked herself in her mind "Do I love Lucia?"

* * *

**Anne is thinking, wondering, and trying to figure things out. So, can you guys fav. and follow. Thanks!**

**I do not own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

**Love you guys, bye! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**TheLittleEditor is back. Woohoo. Can you believe this is already chapter 20?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH, I own my characters.**

**Here we go folks.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

It was the middle of the night, but Lucia was awake. Onodera and Takano had arrived at the apartment about an hour ago and were both asleep, or so she thought. She was just sitting on the couch when she felt a pat on her head. "Hey, why are you awake so late?" Masamune asked. "I could ask you the same thing, Takano-san." She answered. "It's just that, I want to do something really special for Anne. I really want to show her how much I love her." "How about you take her for a walk." The raven haired man suggested. "Maybe, you should try to show her how you feel in a less extravagant way." "Good idea. I'll do that and you should use that tactic with Onodera-senpai also 'cause seriously, he is still really shy." Lucia said.

"Okay, now got to sleep." He said. "G'night Takano-san." Lucia said as she fell asleep.

The next day, Lucia took Anne for a walk like Masamune had suggested. She also took Neko for a walk with his leash. As they walked through the park, Anne asked "Hey Lucia, why did you want me to just walk with you today?" "Oh, well first because it is a beautiful day. Second, Neko needs to get some exercise. And lastly, I just wanted to spend a calm day with you." Lucia answered. Anne just blushed.

They passed a sakura tree and Lucia wanted to take a picture. She picked up Neko and stood beside Anne in front of the tree. "Okay, 1, 2, 3, SELFIE!" The older girl said. She put the dog back down and they kept walking.

Suddenly, they saw Kyle running through the park. "Kyle what's wrong?" Anne asked. "Have you guys seen Hannah?" He asked them. "No. What about her?" Lucia asked. "Liann asked me to watch her while she tries to make sure V.A. and Alfred's date goes smoothly, but I can't find her." He explained. "Well, gotta keep looking." He turned around and Lucia and Anne saw the white bunny on his back. There was also a piece of paper on his back that said "BITCH!" "Hey, Kyle." Lucia said. "What?" He asked. "Good luck." Lucia said while she and Anne laughed. Neko looked at the bunny and was about to bark, but Hannah gave him a death glare and he whined and hid behind his owner. "Calm down Neko, it's just a weird bunny." Lucia said.

After a couple of hours of walking, it was late at night and Lucia and Anne were sitting on a bench while Neko was playing around in the grass. "Hey Lucia." Anne started. "Thanks for taking me for a walk, I appreciate it." "Anything for you my little flower." Lucia said. Anne just blushed at what the older girl had said.

"Lucia, I-I l-l-lo-" Anne started to say something, but someone cut her off. "Hey, what are you 2 doing here alone at night, it's dangerous." A cop said. "Dude, we've been here for hours and you just notice us when it's night time, seriously?" Lucia asked. "Look little girl, I don't have ti-" Lucia cut him off. "Did you just call me little girl?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Okay look, you 2 need to come with me." The cop said. "Okay, it's just that...RUN!" Lucia screamed.

Anne tried, but the cop caught her. Lucia turned around and ran back. "Hey, let her go!" She screamed. The cop grabbed Lucia's arm too and led both of them to the police car. Right before they got in, Lucia let go of Neko's leash and screamed "Neko run! Go get help!" The puppy obeyed and ran off.

When Lucia and Annne got to the police station, Lucia kept complaining. "Hey, shouldn't I get a phone call?" She asked. "Kid, will you just shut up? Just sit there." The cop said. "No I will not. LALALALALALALALALALA!" Lucia kept yelling. "Kid, if you have to call someone, then call your parents. They must be worried sick." The cop said.

"Uh, okay." Lucia said as she was about to stand up, but Anne grabbed her arm. "What are we gonna do? We don't live with our parents. They might find out and send us back home." Anne said worriedly. "The police don't know who our parents are. Just trust me." Lucia said. "Okay, I'll just call my parents." Lucia dialed a number on her phone and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Lucia, it's late. Where are you and Anne?" Masamune asked. "Uh, Takano-san. We have a problem." Lucia said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, so sorry for this, but I love suspense. Do not worry, the next chapter will come soon enough.**

**Okay, so again, I do not own SiH, I own my characters, blah blah blah.**

**Love you my friends.**

**Good-bye. 8D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay guys, let me just say sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, just wanted to add some suspense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SiH in any way, shape, or form. I do own my characters.**

**Here we go, let us see what happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Wait Lucia, what's going on?" Masamune asked. Lucia looked to make sure the cop was distracted, which he was. "Takano-san, me and Anne are in the police station for being out so late." Lucia whispered. "Ah, so that's why Neko was barking crazily at the door." Takano said. "Yeah. So, the policeman said we have to call our parents, but as you know, our parents are in the United States." Lucia said. "So, we need you to pretend to be our dad. And also, bring back up." "Uh, okay. I'm going, just stay put." Takano said and hung up.

Then, Lucia went to sit next to Anne. "Okay Anne, this will be awkward, but you have to say you're my sister." Luca said. "You really think they'll believe that? Our skin color is different." Anne said. "Look, my sister was white and people believed she was my sister because well she was. You just have to pretend. And you also have to pretend that Takano-san is our dad." Lucia explained. "Yeah, this won't be awkward at all." Anne said sarcastically.

After a few minutes, Masamune walked through the door. He went to talk to someone at the front desk. "Hey, do you happen to have 2 young girls here, one is 14 and the other is 12?" Takano asked. The guy at the desk said "Uh, I think 2 girls were brought in earlier. Let me check."

A couple of seconds later, Lucia and Anne were brought out. "Hey Taka- uh I mean, Hey Papa." Lucia said correcting herself. "Hey Papa." Anne said awkwardly. "Hey girls, are you okay?" Masamune asked. "Yeah, it's just that this guy decides to take us to the station at night. Does he know that something could've happened to us during the day as well?" Lucia asked.

"So, I'll just take them home then." Takano said. "Uh sir, first we need a sign out sheet signed from both parents." The cop said as he led them to the empty back room. "W-wait a minute, whaddya mean by "both parents"?" Lucia asked. "Look, your mother needs to know about this too." The policeman answered. Lucia breathed in and held her breath.

"Okay, call for the back up." Anne said. Lucia whistled and Kyle ran in, pinned the cop against the wall, and said "Give me your name, age, and occupation." "Uh, My name is Nobuo, I am 34 years old, and I'm a cop." He said in a scared voice. "Now, will you let us go?" Lucia asked. "Uh, look I don't want to get fired, just please call your mom." Nobuo begged. Lucia suddenly got an idea. "Okay, but can me and Anne be left alone in the room so we can call our mom." The raven haired girl asked. "Well, they say I'm suppo-" The cop got cut off by Kyle. "Don't make me bring the bunny." Hannah hopped in with a death glare and a marker in her mouth. "Uh, I'll just go." Nobuo ran out of the room. Kyle picked up the bunny and followed.

"So, what are you going to do?" Takano asked. "It's a surprise. Just go wait with them." Lucia said. "Masamune just left the room and hoped Lucia's plan wouldn't fail.

"Okay, so know what?" Anne asked. "Now, this." Lucia picked up her phone and dialed the singer's number. "Hey Liann, remember when we were talking one time and we discussed what to do if Anne and I ever got stuck in a police station?" Lucia asked. "Yeah, I remember." Liann said. "Well, it's time to execute "Operation Dress Up"." Lucia said. "YES! I was waiting for this moment." Liann exclaimed. "Now, you have to convince Onodera-senpai to go through with it." Lucia said. "If you guys are in trouble, then he probably won't complain much." Liann said. "Stay put, help is on the way." Then, she hung up.

About an hour later, Kyle had gone home with Hannah and Takano, Nobuo, and the girls were sitting in the back room. Then, a "woman" with brown hair and green eyes entered the room. "She" was wearing a heavy brown coat, skinny jeans, and brown boots. "Uh, hey girls." The female dressed Ritsu said. Lucia and Anne were holding in their laughter. Masamune on the other hand, he chuckled a bit, but tried to hide it. Ritsu saw him and turned his head in annoyance.

"So, this is your mom?" Nobuo asked. "Yeah, this is my mom." Lucia said. "Hello mama." The raven haired teen said. "Hi mama." The younger girl said. Ritsu laughed nervously and asked the cop "So, we just sign them out." "Yes ma'am. I just need you and your husband to sign this paper." The cop said as he handed the brunette the paper. Ritsu blushed at his comment. "T-Takano-san? My husband?" He thought to himself. Masamune noticed the blushing Ritsu, and laughed. Lucia and Anne also laughed, at what the cop had said.

As they were leaving the cop stopped Anne and asked "Aren't you the girl we were after for stealing that one time?" "Um, no." Anne said. "Okay, just making sure." He said. Anne then sprinted out.

When they got home and were all sitting on the couch after Ritsu had changed out of the disguise, Lucia said "I can't believe you pretended to be a woman, Onodera-senpai." "Well, what was I supposed to do? You guys would have been sent back if they found out your parents weren't here." He said.

"I thought that we were a bother to you guys." Anne said. Takano pet her head. "Look, I've never actually had a real family." He started. "Lucia I'll admit that when you came into my life, I thought you would be a pain in the ass." "Yep, that's what everyone thinks." Lucia said a little sadly. "But, after all you've done and tried to do for me, I've realized that I'm happy to have a daughter like you." Lucia got teary eyed and jumped to hug him. He hugged her back and then turned to Anne.

"And Anne, when you appeared, I was skeptical about taking you in because the cops were after you." Anne looked down ashamed. "But, after I saw how happy Lucia was when she saw you and how respectful you actually were, I just couldn't let you leave." Masamune said. "I'm glad you're my daughter as well." Anne started crying and hugged the older man.

"We love you, Takano-san." The 2 girls said. "I love you girls too." Masamune said and hugged them tighter.

Onodera looked at how the 2 girls were hugging Takano. He looked down with a bit of a sad face. "Aaaw, don't worry we love you too, Onodera-senpai." Lucia said as she and Anne went to hug the younger male. Ritsu hugged them back and said "I love you girls."

Lucia pulled back and said "Oh, so you can say that to us, but you can't say it to Takano-san." Lucia said. Onodera just let go of the girls and sprinted off somewhere. Neko then jumped onto Lucia's lap. "Hey Neko, thank you for trying to get help." Lucia said.

Lucia turned to Takano and said "Look at the bright side, if he can say it to us, then that means he'll probably confess to you any day now." "Well, as long as he loves you 2 and I also do, then that means that we work together, which makes me happy." Takano said as he walked off to find Ritsu.

Then, Lucia asked "Hey Anne, before the cop came, what were you going to say to me at the park?" "U-uh, I was going to say... I-I l-love taking walks, hope we can do it again sometime." The freckled girl said as she sprinted off. "Oh, Anne. You and Onodera-senpai really need to practice with these confessions in front of a mirror." Lucia said to herself as she lied down on the couch to sleep.

* * *

**There you go, hope you're happy. Please review, fav., and follow.**

**Again, I do not own SiH and I own my characters.**

**See ya. ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my friends. I really think you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I own my characters.**

**Now, Story Time!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Ritsu had finished his work early and had come back to his apartment. He was standing in front of his bathroom mirror. "Okay Ritsu, one more time." He said to himself. "Takano-san, I-I lo-lo- uh, I can't even say it to a mirror."

"Wow, I thought I was joking when I told myself you should practice in front of a mirror." Lucia said as she passed by the bathroom.

"Oh, um well, I was thinking to myself and...I think I'm r-ready to tell Takano-san h-how I feel." Ritsu said. "I also don't think it's right to have you and Anne being taken care of by 2 people that don't communicate."

"Psssh, where have you been? There are about a gazillion couples that don't communicate and are still living together with children. Trust me, I know." Lucia said. "But, since I really really love you guys, I really , truly, very much would appreciate you confessing to Takano-san."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous. I-It's j-just that I haven't really been open about my feelings since high school." Onodera said

"See, this is what I don't understand. How can you still be unsure after Takano-san has taken you out on dates, sung for you, and shown his love for you in more ways than I've meddled in peoples' love lives?" Lucia asked. "Look, the way I see it, after you confess, Takano-san will kiss you passionately and you guys will live happily ever after."

"W-well I think that only happens in fairy tales, but no matter what, I promise I'll confess today." Ritsu said.

"Pinky promise?" The raven haired teen asked as she stuck out her pinky finger.

"Okay, pinky promise." Onodera answered as he shook her pinky with his.

When Masamune arrived, Lucia, Anne, Liann, Kyle, V.A., and Alfred were hiding behind the kitchen counter and Neko was cowering from Hannah.

Takano was sitting on the couch working on manuscripts and Ritsu was sitting beside him thinking about what he was going to say. Lucia signaled Ritsu and whispered so only he could hear "Just speak from your heart, Onodera-senpai."

Ritsu nodded and asked "Takano-san, can I tell you something?"

"What is it Ritsu?" Masamune asked.

"Well..." Onodera started. "Takano-san, when I saw you again after 10 years, I said that I wouldn't fall in love with you again. But, I r-realized that I'd be lying to myself if I kept trying to c-convince myself that. I-I was just s-s-scared of b-being hurt again. I-I t-tried to f-forget about you back then, b-but you were always in the back of my mind."

Masamune nodded for him to continue.

"I-I g-guess w-w-what I-I'm trying to s-say is..." Ritsu continued. "I-I..."

"Come on, say it." Lucia said from behind the countered. Everyone else behind there was also wishing the same thing. "You can do it, Onodera-senpai." Lucia said.

Onodera breathed in and out and then said the words that Masamune had wanted him to say since they had found each other after 10 years. "I l-love y-you, Senpai."

Masamune's eyes widened and then he pulled Ritsu in for a passionate kiss. Ritsu kissed him back. Everyone from behind the counter stood up and clapped. Ritsu noticed and blushed that others had heard his confession.

After the 2 males pulled away, Takano smiled and said "I love you too, Ritsu. I love you so much." Onodera leaned in to hug him and Masamune hugged back, not wanting to let him go.

After everyone had gone home, Takano and Ritsu worked on some manuscripts, while sneaking in some kisses in between, and Anne and Lucia were playing on the floor with Neko.

But, Anne was lost in thought. "Takano-san looked so happy after Onodera-senpai confessed to him." The freckled girl thought to herself. "Would Lucia be that happy if I told her that I love her?"

At night, Ritsu and Masamune had gone to sleep and Anne was waiting for Lucia to finish changing into her pajamas. "Okay Anne, you can do this. Just say it to her." Anne said to herself.

Lucia came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Anne. "Well, I think we should go to sleep now." Lucia said.

"W-wait, I have something to tell you." Anne said.

"What is it?" The raven haired teen asked.

"Uh, remember when we were little and I told you I loved you?" Anne asked.

"Yes, I remember." Lucia said.

"W-well, I m-meant it as much as I m-mean this." Anne said.

"Mean wha-" Lucia started to ask, but was cut off by the blushing brunette's lips on hers.

When Anne pulled back she said "Lucia, I-I lo-lo-love y-y-you." Then, she turned her head as she waited for the older girl's response. When Lucia didn't answer she turned back and said "I-if y-you d-don't-" Before she could finished, the raven haired teen practically pounced on her and started showering her face with kisses.

After Lucia had stopped, she said "Oh Anne, I love you too. I love you more than anything." Then, she leaned down and kissed the freckled girl passionately.

Anne kissed back and thought "I really love you, Lucia. I hope you'll always remember that."

* * *

**Well, that's that. Next chapter will be the epilogue.**

**I do not own SiH and I own my characters.**

**See ya.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my friends. Hard to believe this is the end right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SiH, but I do own my characters.**

**Well, guess this is the end.**

**Or is it?**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It has been a couple of months since Ritsu and Anne had both confessed to their lovers about their true feelings. Lucia had turned 15 and had started the new school year, she was now in 10th grade. Anne was still 12 and had started 7th grade.

They had moved into a bigger apartment in the complex so Anne and Lucia could sleep in a bed instead of on the couch.

Liann had also decided that the apartment they were living in was small, so she moved them into the apartment next to the one Lucia and the others had moved into. Liann and V.A. had also started school again, after they had decided to stay in Japan instead of going back to the United States.

One day, Lucia was lying on the bed that her and Anne had decided to share and was thinking to herself. "Everything seems in place. Onodera-senpai and Takano-san are officially together, Liann and Kyle are boyfriend and girlfriend, V.A. gave in and is with Alfred, and I'm happy with my little flower, Anne."

Takano came in and snapped Lucia out of her thoughts. "Hey Lucia, we're going to go out to eat. Come on."

"Okay, but Takano-san I need to tell you something." Lucia said.

"What is it?" Masamune asks as he sits down next to the raven haired teen.

"I've never been happier and things have never gone so right." She said.

He pet her head and said "Well, you deserve happiness. You're an amazing girl."

Lucia smiled and said "Thank you. And I'm sure nothing can ruin my life now."

Then, her phone rang. She picked it up and it said "Blocked". "Who could this be?" She asked to no one in particular.

She answered the phone. "Hello? Who is it?"

"Hey Big Sis. How are you?" A young female voice asked.

Lucia paled when she heard the voice.

"What's wrong?" Takano asked.

Lucia didn't answer. She sat still for what seemed like hours. Then, she finally snapped out of it and was able to speak again. But, only a name came out of her mouth.

"Melissa?"

* * *

**D-D-D-DUN, D-D-D-DUN.**

**What happens now? Well, you shall find out in...THE SEQUEL!**

**That's right. There will be a sequel. It will be called "An Unexpected Visitor".**

**I promise I will not make you guys wait so long.**

**Peace out! :D**


End file.
